If The Titanic Never Sank
by deomniallyd
Summary: The RMS Titanic never sank, will Rose get off with Jack? Or Cal?
1. The Heart Of The Ocean

_**The Heart Of The Ocean; April 14th 1912**_

Cal was standing in the doorway, glaring at her. Rose knew now that she was in serious trouble. Cal walked up and stood in front of her, his eyes full of anger and hatred for Jack. Not knowing what to do or how to control himself, he back-handed her across the face.

Rose felt her left cheek stinging with intense, burning pain. She hated Cal, she hated him with everything she had. All she wanted to do was leave him and be with Jack, but it wasn't that simple. As much as she hated Caledon Hockley, her fear of him was far stronger.

"Little slut aren't you?" he sneered, accidentally spraying a little spit on her. Oh Cal I hate you so much, Rose thought. But she didn't dare say it. Cal had figured out that she was with Jack again, and that he had drawn her naked. Then when they got back to her cabin Jack was arrested because Cal and Lovejoy accused him of stealing the Heart Of The Ocean necklace.

Rose couldn't believe that Jack would steal from her, he had begged her to believe him that he didn't steal it but he had also stolen a jacket. He claimed he was going to return it but Rose didn't know what to believe. She loved him but could she really trust him after all? Or was he playing her for her money the entire time? Was she really better off with evil, despicable, Cal, whom she hated so much?

She desperately tried to convince herself that Jack was innocent. After a few moments she realized something. Even if Jack did steal the necklace, even if he was a lying thief, he treated her a thousand times better than Cal ever had. She questioned herself if she really cared what Jack may or may not have done, she loved him and that she knew for certain.

Rose knew what she had to do, all her life she strived and fought for her independance. And now, she was letting Cal completely strip her of her dignity which had taken her so much time to build up. No, Rose was not going to let Cal step on her anymore. She refused to be his arm candy and stupid, little, princess who couldn't think for herself.

Rose knew she had her own feelings, dreams, and desires. As much as she feared Cal, she knew what she had to do. She decided to believe Jack, why would he lie to her? What gave her the right to say he was guilty? She had no proof, but she remembered Jack saying Lovejoy planted it on him. That was something she definitely believed.

She turned to face Cal, "On what grounds are you allowed to slap me like that?" she asked, her voice full of hatred and sarcasm. Cal stiffened with anger, "Excuse me?" he asked angrily. "Oh no Mr. Hockley, I believe you heard what I said." Rose replied in a sarcastically sweet tone.

Cal's face reddened. Rose stood up as straight as she could and took a deep breath. "I don't love you Cal, I never did. Quite frankly, I think you are the most obnoxiously rude jerk on the face of the planet, I don't care about this stupid arrangement, I'm leaving you!" she said.

"What? To go back to that filthy steerage rat Dawson? The thief?" Cal asked with a smirk across his face. "I know you had Lovejoy put it in his pocket, Jack wouldn't steal from me, he loves me and I love him." Rose said.

Cal chuckled "Oh how could you possibly love _him _when _I _could give you anything and everything you could possibly want?" Rose smiled sweetly "That's true Cal, you could give me anything and everything I could possibly want...except for one thing." Cal scoffed "And what's that?" Rose looked deep into his cold, brown eyes. "Happiness." she replied with an emotionless expression.

She brushed past him towards the door. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Cal shouted. "To get what I want." She said walking out the door. "You can't do that...I simply won't allow it!" Cal yelled. Rose turned around "See that's where your wrong Cal, you don't own me, I can do whatever I want and you aren't going to stop me." she said.

Rose went into her room and grabbed a few of her many belongings and put them into a small suitcase, then she walked out. Cal was fuming, she'll be back, he told himself.


	2. Rescuing Jack

_**Rescuing Jack; April 14th 1912**_

Rose walked down the hallway, suitcase clutched tightly in her hand. She felt amazing, her dignity came flooding back. Rose DeWitt Bukater was her own person, and nobody was going to tell her otherwise.

Now where would the Master At Arms take someone under arrest? Rose wondered. She decided to look for Mr. Andrews, he'd know what to do. She searched all around the ship. As she was walking down the steerage G-deck corridor she ran into Helga Dahl, the Norwegian girl Jack's friend Fabrizio had fallen for.

"Oh hello Helga, I was um...looking for Mr. Andrews have you seen him?" Rose asked. Helga tilted her head "Mr. Andrews not down here." she replied. Rose rubbed her forehead in frustration, "Jack was arrested and I need Mr. Andrews to help me." she explained. Helga looked down "Hvorfor du have...suitcase?" she asked.

"Nevermind that, I need to find Mr. Andrews!" Rose said. Helga shrugged her shoulders, she said she did not know where he was. Rose sighed, she had to find Jack, she had to apologize and tell him she decided to stay with him. She looked at Helga "Okay Helga, can you do me a huge favor?" she asked.

Helga nodded "Ja." she replied. Rose smiled and handed her suitcase to Helga "Will you tell Fabrizio to put this in their cabin?" she asked. Helga looked confused "Hvorfor?" she asked. Rose shook her head "Look I have to find Mr. Andrews, please just do it and I'll explain later!" she said.

She ran down the hall in the opposite direction, she was determined to find Mr. Andrews. Finally she found him, he was coming down the elevator from second class to steerage. "Mr. Andrews, thank God!" Mr. Andrews spun around to face her, "Something I can do for ya Rose?" he asked.

"Oh Mr. Andrews, Jack's been arrested but I know he's innocent, please you have to help me!" Rose said. Mr. Andrews thought for a second, "Alright come with me." he said. Rose sighed with relief. Mr. Andrews led her down another flight of stairs and through the Crew Passage, finally they came to a door.

Mr. Andrews knocked, "Jack?" he called. "I'm in here!" Jack called back. Mr. Andrews opened the door and Rose walked in behind him, Jack was handcuffed to a pole. "Rose! Mr. Andrews!" Jack exclaimed. Mr. Andrews smiled "Hello Jack, what are ya in for?" he asked.

Jack rolled his eyes "I was accused of stealing a necklace, Cal told the Master At Arms that I stole the expensive necklace he gave Rose but I swear I didn't, his valet put it in my pocket!" he explained.

Mr. Andrews nodded understandingly and looked at Rose. "I believe him Mr. Andrews." she said. "Stay here, I'll be back." Mr. Andrews said walking out the door. Rose ran to Jack, she kissed him. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she said. "It's alright, you're here now and that's all that matters. How'd you figure out I didn't do it?" Jack asked.

Rose smiled "I didn't, I just realized I already knew." Jack kissed her again. Rose said "Jack, I'm staying with you and I want to get off with you when we dock in New York." Jack smiled "Is that so?" he said. Rose giggled "I left Cal, I'm going to hide in steerage until the ship docks." Jack grinned "How?" he asked.

Rose said "I ran into Helga in the hallway, I had a small suitcase and asked her to give it to Fabrizio to put in your cabin." Jack laughed "You're crazy Rose, I love you so much!" Just then the door opened.

Mr. Andrews walked in with the Master At Arms "You're free to go lad." The Master At Arms unlocked Jack's handcuffs. "Thanks." Jack said stepping down next to Rose.

The Master At Arms left. Mr. Andrews said "There ya are, I'll leave you two alone." he left the room. Jack turned to Rose "Come with me, I'm gonna go get a beer before bed." he said. They left the room hand in hand.


	3. Staying In Steerage

_**Staying In Steerage; April 14th 1912**_

They walked down to the steerage dining saloon for a late night beer. When they walked in Fabrizio and Helga were sitting at a table in the back, Rose's suitcase was at Fabrizio's feet. "Come on let's get a beer then we'll go sit with them." Jack said. He walked up to the bar where an exhausted steerage steward was waiting to take their orders. "Two beers please." Jack said.

"That all for you?" the steward asked. "Yup that's it." Jack replied. The steward nodded, he cracked open two beers and poured them in glasses. "Here" he said sliding the beers towards them. "Thanks." Jack said. They took their beers and started walking towards Fabrizio and Helga.

"Do you think Cal will come looking for me?" Rose asked. Jack shrugged "All he has to do is ask for my room, but he doesn't know it's under Sven Gunderson, remember I told you me and Fab won those two Swedish guys tickets? The Swedish men from the steerage party were Bjorn Gunderson and his cousin Olaus they're related to the two guys we beat in poker...and again I doubt Cal would know to ask for Gunderson." he explained.

Rose felt relieved "Oh good I hope he never finds me!" she said. Jack chuckled "God I hate him too, what a jerk." he said. They both started cracking up. As they approached the table Fabrizio and Helga were whispering and laughing. "Hey!" Jack said. They both looked up. "Oh hey Jack!" Fabrizio smiled. Helga winked at Rose and pointed to her suitcase. "Thanks." Rose mouthed.

"You a' wanna join us?" Fabrizio asked. Jack nodded "Yeah sure!" he pulled out the chair next to him for Rose. Fabrizio looked at Rose "So Helga tells me to put your suitcase in our room?" he asked. Rose nodded "Yes, but please don't tell anyone or Cal will find me...I'm going to stay with Jack, I'll hide in a closet if I have to!" she said. Fabrizio chuckled "Is okay you stay with Jack in his bunk."

Jack licked the foam off the top of his beer. Rose giggled. "What, I like licking beer foam!" Jack laughed back. They both started laughing. Fabrizio looked at Helga "Helga, they're pazzo!" he said. She giggled, "Ja."

Fabrizio and Helga finished their beers. "Jack, I'm a' gonna go walk Helga back to her cabin I see you later." Fabrizio said. "Okay see ya in a minute!" Jack said.

Jack gulped down his beer, Rose was staring at him. "What, you think a third class guy can't drink?" Jack asked. Rose giggled "Oh no I know you can drink!" she replied. "But why did you gulp it down?" Rose asked, finishing her own beer.

"I want to spy on Fabrizio saying goodnight to Helga, he told me he was going to try and kiss her tonight!" Jack explained. Rose giggled mischeviously "You mean like...their first kiss?" she asked. Jack was grinning "Yup!"

Rose giggled "Okay let's go!" she said. Jack grinned wider "Come on! But we have to be really quiet!" he said. They tiptoed out of the dining saloon. When they got back to the G-deck hallway Rose asked "Do you even know where Helga's cabin is?" Jack shrugged "I know it's somewhere down here and we'll probably see them standing outside." he said.

They continued tiptoeing down the long steerage corridors of G-deck. "Shh come on, I think it's this way.." Jack said, waving for Rose to follow him. Just then they saw Fabrizio and Helga standing outside. "Oh my gosh Rose here! Look!" Jack whispered. They ducked behind a wall. Rose accidentally stubbed her toe loudly. "Shh!" Jack whispered. "Sorry!" Rose whispered back.

Jack peeked around the corner. Fabrizio was standing directly in front of Helga looking into her eyes, they were holding hands. Fabrizio appeared to be saying something, Helga was smiling. "I think he's gonna do it Rose!" Jack whispered. "I know!" she whispered back.

All of a sudden Tommy Ryan came up behind them, he had been in the smoking room. "What are we doin' Jack-o?" Tommy asked. "SHH!" Jack pulled Tommy down with them. "Don't you remember Fabrizio saying he was gonna try and kiss Helga for the first time tonight?" Jack asked. "Doin' a little spying I see...love it!" Tommy chuckled. Jack laughed.

They peeked around the corner again, Fabrizio began to slightly lean forward. He had his hand on Helga's face, caressing it gently. Tommy strained to hear what they were saying. "Helga, I love you." Fabrizio said. Helga smiled "Oh Fabrizio, jeg elsker deg!" she replied. Tommy turned around "He said he loves her!" Jack stifled his own laughter, "He's gonna do it!" he said.

Fabrizio began to lean forward when Helga threw herself into him first, she kissed him. Tommy and Jack's mouths dropped, "Holy shite...didn't see that comin'!" Tommy said. Rose smiled "That might be the sweetest thing I've ever seen!" she said. Tommy glanced at Jack "Girls..." he said. They both laughed. "What it's adorable! So romantic!" Rose gushed. "My point...exactly." Tommy laughed.

Tommy looked around the corner again, they were still kissing. "I guess Helga's been waitin' for this, I thought Fabri was gonna kiss her!" he laughed. Jack shrugged "Guess so!" he replied. "Yeah don't hold back Helga!" Tommy chuckled. "Oh she isn't!" Jack chuckled back.

Finally Helga broke away and opened the door to her cabin, she blew him a kiss and shut the door behind her. Fabrizio stood outside for a minute, he looked like he had just gotten the wind knocked out of him. He took a deep breath and grinned, then he began walking in their direction. "HURRY GO!" Jack whispered.

He, Rose, and Tommy ran down the hallway towards their cabins. Jack and Rose were halfway to Jack's cabin when Fabrizio called after them. "Oh shit!" Jack said. They spun around. "Very funny you guys! I know you spy on me and Helga, I can hear you whole time!" Fabrizio chuckled.

Jack laughed "Sorry ragazzo mio, we just wanted to see!" Fabrizio smiled "I know is okay!" he said. They walked to the door of their cabin, Jack handed Rose her suitcase. Fabrizio opened the door, "Not much but it's cozy." he said. Jack flipped on the light, Bjorn Gunderson woke up and rubbed his eyes. "Sorry Bjorn we didn't know you guys were sleeping!" Jack said.

Bjorn squinted in the bright light. Rose set her suitcase on the floor. "Rose, this is Bjorn Gunderson...you met him before I think." Jack said. Rose nodded and shook his hand "Oh yes, the steerage party." Bjorn said "Ja, du nej tala svenska." Rose looked at Jack. "He remembers you don't speak Swedish." Jack said. Rose nodded "Oh, yes that's right I remember!" Jack pointed to the other man who was asleep below Bjorn, "That's Olaus, Bjorn's cousin." he said. Rose smiled.

Fabrizio climbed into his bunk, he couldn't stop grinning. Jack looked at Bjorn "Helga kissed him." he explained. Bjorn cracked a smile "Ah!" he said. They both chuckled. Fabrizio said "I a' swear she's an angel!" Jack laughed "I don't know Fabri, maybe she is." Fabrizio rolled over in his bed to face the wall. "She's an angel to me..." he mumbled into his pillow. Jack grinned at Bjorn.

Bjorn laid back down as well and pulled his covers up again. Rose looked at Jack "Is there anywhere I can change?" she asked. Jack opened the door and pointed down the hall "Yeah the steerage ladies room." he replied. "Unless someone's in there." he quickly added. Rose looked confused "You share bathrooms?"she asked. "Yes." Jack replied simply.

Rose walked down the hall to the bathroom. She knocked, remembering what Jack said. Nobody answered so she walked in and locked the door. She took off her frilly first class gown and then tried to undo her corset. "Stupid corset!" she said frustrated. She couldn't get it off, just then there was a knock at the door. She opened it, it was Helga's mother. She was staring at her like she was crazy. Rose blushed "Oh hello Mrs. Dahl, um...long story." she said. Mrs. Dahl nodded.

"Actually I'm stuck would you mind?" Rose asked, slightly embarrassed. Mrs. Dahl smiled and began to untie the corset, a few minutes later it was loose and Rose could easily slip it off. She stepped outside so Mrs. Dahl could use the bathroom, and went back in when she was done. She finished changing and walked back to Jack's cabin.

When she got back Jack was sitting up reading a newspaper, the light was still on. "Hey Rose can you hit the light?" Jack asked. Rose turned the lights off and got into Jack's bunk with him. "I'm glad you're here Rose." Jack said. Rose snuggled into him "Me too." she replied. Jack kissed her forehead, "I love you." he said. "I love you too." she replied.

As they fell asleep they could hear Fabrizio mumbling above them. "Helga..." "Oh Helga you are my angel..." "Grazie signorina you are a' such good kisser..." Jack and Rose stifled their laughter.

Rose was so glad to be happily and safely in Jack's arms, now she just prayed Cal wouldn't find her.


	4. Cal's Search

_**Cal's Search; April 15th 1912**_

The next morning Jack woke up to the sounds of Fabrizio brushing his teeth. "Geez Fabrizio, you gargle so loud!" Jack hissed. "I'm sorry!" Fabrizio hissed back. Jack got up and threw a pillow at Olaus and Bjorn's bunk bed, waking them up as well.

Bjorn mumbled in Swedish and rubbed his eyes. Olaus also opened his eyes, he yelped when he saw Rose in Jack's bed. He had not been awake when Rose arrived the night before. "It's okay Olaus, do you remember Rose?" Jack said. Olaus nodded "Oh ja." he said.

Fabrizio was slicking back his hair in the mirror, Jack pushed him out of the way. "Okay my turn!" he laughed. Fabrizio pushed him back, they both laughed. "You figlio di puttana!" Fabrizio chuckled. "No ragazzo mio, I believe you're the figlio di puttana!" Jack joked. Fabrizio grinned "Fine your turn your turn!" he said. Jack brushed his teeth, Bjorn and Olaus got dressed while they waited.

Rose was still asleep, she was tired from the night before. Fabrizio got dressed as well and put on his blue hat. Just then there was a knock at the door, "I'll get it!" Fabrizio said in an overly excited tone. "Okay!" Jack laughed. "You get the door then!"

Fabrizio opened the door, he was grinning. It was Helga. "Hello my sweet Helga, you a' look so lovely today!" he said. She giggled "Du ready?" she asked. "Oh, si, yes let's go I'm hungry!" Fabrizio responded. Helga giggled again. "Hej Helga." Bjorn and Olaus said, she waved to them. "Hey Helga!" Jack said. Helga smiled and waved to him as well. "Hei Jack, Bjorn, Olaus." she replied.

Jack grinned "Are you two going to breakfast?" he asked. Fabrizio nodded "Si you can a' join us in a little while if you like." he said. "Okay see ya!" Jack called. Fabrizio opened the door, he and Helga stepped out into the hall. "Oh hey Helga!" Jack called.

Helga turned around "Ja?" she asked. "Fabrizio wants to know if your an angel." Jack and Bjorn burst out laughing. Fabrizio's face turned bright red. "Figlio di puttana!" he mouthed, playfully shaking his fist at Jack.

Helga blushed and looked at Fabrizio. "You kiss like an angel!" Fabrizio said. She smiled "Du mean like...this?" she asked. She kissed him again. "Oh si signorina...grazie!" Fabrizio mumbled, he was grinning and looked as though he was about to pass out. Helga smiled "Du er velkommen." she replied flirtatiously.

Helga shut the door behind them and they walked away, Jack and Bjorn were still laughing. "What's going on?" Rose asked squinting awake. "Good morning sunshine!" Jack said. "Good morning, why was everyone laughing?" she said. Jack chuckled "Oh nothing just Fabrizio and Helga." Rose nodded, she got up.

"When is breakfast down here?" she asked. Jack laughed "Same time...but no caviar!" Rose laughed "Oh Jack you're soooo funny." she teased. She went over to the wash basin and brushed her teeth. "Jack should I just stay in my nightgown? It's not as fancy as my other dresses I'll blend in better don't you think?" Rose asked.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea." Jack replied. Rose nodded "Okay." she said. "Come on guys let's go eat!" Jack said. Bjorn and Olaus nodded, they all walked out of the cabin and down the hall to the third class dining saloon. When they walked in Rose was shocked to find rows of tables and strangers sitting together, they were no boundaries.

Jack scanned the room for Fabrizio, he was sitting with the Dahl family at a table in the far left corner of the large room. "Come on, over here!" Jack said. They all walked over "Hey Fabrizio, Helga, Mr. Dahl, Mrs. Dahl." Jack said. "Hey Jack you guys sit!" Fabrizio motioned for them to sit down. "Thanks." Jack said, they all sat down.

Just then Tommy Ryan walked over and sat down with them as well. "Hey Fabrizio, so how was the kiss last night, Helga looked like she never wanted it to end!" he chuckled. Helga nearly choked on her tea, Olaf Dahl shot Fabrizio a death glare. "Whoops..." Tommy whispered to Jack. "Someone's in trouble now..." Jack whispered back.

Helga's face was beet red, she chewed nervously on the end of her bread. Fabrizio sat straight up in his chair, not daring to move an inch. Olaf was staring at both of them, he was not happy. "Helga..." Mrs. Dahl started. Helga hung her head, embarrassed. "Jeg beklager." she said. Olaf nodded and took a large bite of his bread.

Rose quietly sipped her tea in the awkward silence that followed. When no one was looking Helga and Fabrizio shot Tommy their own death glare. "I'm sorry!" he chuckled, breaking the silence.

"Here...let's order." Jack said, attempting to change the subject. Rose looked over the unfamiliar menu, she had no idea what to order. None of it sounded good to her. Tommy noticed her struggling to decide "Don't get the oatmeal, it gets soggy and cold real fast." he said.

"Thanks." she replied. "Anytime!" Tommy said. All of a sudden a steward came into the dining saloon. "ATTENTION STEERAGE PASSENGERS!" he shouted. Everyone looked up, startled.

"A girl has gone missing, a 17- year old first class girl by the name of Rose DeWitt Bukater with wavy red hair, about yee tall last seen wearing a purplish pink evening dress!" the steward announced. "If anyone sees or has seen her please contact a White Star Line employee...immediately. Thank you go back to your breakfasts." Then he walked out.

Rose looked at Jack "Cal's looking for me...I knew it!" she said. "Don't worry, not yet anyways no one down here is gonna rat you out...right guys?" Jack said. Everyone nodded. "Yeah we won't tell a soul!" Tommy promised. "Oh thank you!" Rose said, "I can't go back my mother's probably worried sick and Cal...oh he must be so angry if I go back now he'd probably murder me!"

She sipped her tea nervously. They all had breakfast then headed into the steerage general room. Lively Irish music was coming from the piano and many people were talking and laughing in their native, foreign languages. Rose had never been in such a culturally diverse envirmonment. She remembered coming down here before, to look for Jack after he rescued her from jumping and dancing after dinner.

Fabrizio and Helga sat down on a bench, Mr. and Mrs. Dahl sat down on the other side again. They were watching their daughter carefully. Tommy and the Gundersons went to the smoking room while Jack and Rose went out onto the boat deck to be alone.

They walked outside. The cool, morning maritime air felt wonderful blowing against Rose's face. 'Nice day huh?" Jack asked. "It's beautiful...like one of Monet's landscapes." Rose replied.

Jack walked Rose to the stern of the ship, they looked out into the distance. "Jack, this is where we first met!" Rose exclaimed happily. "I know it is Rose!" Jack said, kissing her cheek softly.

"Come Josephine in my flying machine, going up she goes, up she goes..." Jack sang, Rose joined him. "Flying high like a bird on a beam..." she sang. "Oh my! The moon is on fire!" they sang together. They were both laughing. "I wish you and I could just escape to the clouds in a flying machine, we'd be together and wouldn't ever have to worry about my mother or Cal finding us!" Rose said.

Jack laughed "I don't know about that, how about we stay on the ground but away from Cal?" Rose nodded "Deal." she replied with a giggle. They decided to go back inside, they barely walked through the doors when Rose saw Cal standing in front of several steerage passengers with a picture of her. "Crap..." Rose muttered under her breath.

Cal turned in their direction. "Quick, duck!" Jack whispered pulling Rose down beside him behind a bench. "Oh please God..." Rose prayed. Cal couldn't find her, he just couldn't.

Tommy and the Gundersons came back in, the Gundersons sat next to Helga's father and Tommy sat next to Fabrizio and Helga. Jack and Rose watched nervously as Cal walked up to them. "Don't worry Rose, they won't tell." Jack said.

Cal walked and stood in front of Helga and Fabrizio. They were making goo goo eyes at eachother and talking, they weren't even the least bit aware of Cal's presence. "Excuse me!" Cal cleared his throat. They looked up startled. Fabrizio looked at Helga, they knew this must be Cal because of his nice suit.

"Can we help you sir?" Fabrizio asked. "Oh God..." Rose prayed, Jack held her tightly and shushed her. "Fabrizio won't lie but he's pretty good at dodging questions." he explained. Rose didn't look convinced "And Helga can barely speak English same with her parents, and I doubt Cal knows Norwegian, Tommy promised he wouldn't say a word and I don't think the Gundersons will tell on you either." he continued.

Cal cleared his throat again and showed them the picture. Fabrizio looked at Helga, she looked at him, then they both looked at Cal. "That is a very nice picture." Fabrizio said. Helga nodded "Ja."

Cal rolled his eyes "Yes yes have you _seen _this girl? Do you _know or recognize _this girl?" he asked. Fabrizio smiled "Ah that is a very good question but the better question is...do you?" Cal slapped his forehead, Fabrizio chuckled quietly.

"Of course I do, she's only my fiancee!" Cal snapped. "Okay geez you no need to be all snappy!" Fabrizio said defensively. Cal shook his head "Look have you seen this girl at all?" he asked. Fabrizio opened his mouth to say something when Cal stopped him. "Don't you dare lie I know you're friends with Jack Dawson I saw you dancing with Rose a few nights ago, Dawson brought her down here."

Fabrizio looked at Helga, she shrugged. "Si Rose a' did come down here to a' dance with us I am friends with Jack." Fabrizio said. Cal realized what Fabrizio was doing, he tried a different tactic. He looked at Helga "Have you seen her?" he asked with a somewhat calmer tone.

Helga kind of understood what he had asked her, she barely spoke English but understood a little bit of it. "Hva?" she asked, pretending she had no clue what he was saying. "Have...you...seen...this...girl...in...the...picture?" Cal asked. Helga shrugged "Hva?" she repeated. "Oh this is ridiculous!" Cal snapped, he walked away. "I'll be back!" he shouted walking back up the stairs.

Helga and Fabrizio high fived eachother, they noticed Jack and Rose hiding. "You can come out now, Rose." Fabrizio said with a grin. "Oh thank you so much!" Rose said.

Cal would be back, but they had managed to hold him off...for now atleast.


	5. Kidnapped

_**Kidnapped; April 15th 1912**_

Later that day Jack and Rose were walking outside on the deck again, it had already been hours since Cal came looking for her. Rose began to feel a little relieved, but nervous at the same time. "Jack do you think they'll find me?" she asked. Jack shrugged "I don't know Rose you're on risky ground here!" he replied.

"I'm scared Jack." Rose said. Jack smiled "Here don't think about it, let's talk about going to the Santa Monics Pier again!" he said. Rose smiled back "Oh yes! I can't wait!" she said. Jack grinned "You're gonna love the rollercoaster...and unlimited beer!" he said. She giggled "I want to go lay in the warm, soft, sand..." Jack laughed "We can do that too!" he said.

Rose leaned against the rail, looking out into the orangey-red sunset. "Oh Jack, the sunset is absolutely beautiful!" she said. Jack smiled and took out his sketchpad again, "Here stay where you are annd put your arm behind your head." he said. Rose did as she was told and Jack sat down on a bench facing her, he opened to a clean sheet of paper.

He sharpened his pencil and began to draw. Rose watched his hand move with a skilled swiftness creating fine, even lines on the paper. He really knows what he's doing, she thought.

A few minutes later Jack lifted the paper and blew the extra pencil dust off, he smiled and admired his work. "I am no match for Monsieur Monet but I think I did pretty good!" he said with a fake French accent. Rose giggled, "Oh it's wonderful!" she exclaimed. He handed it to her "I thought you'd say that." he smiled.

She sat down next to him on the bench. They stared out into the distance, enjoying their time together in silence. Time passed, they weren't sure exactly how much when Fabrizio came outside. "Jack!" he said, snapping his fingers in front of them.

Jack blinked his eyes and jumped a little "Oh hey Fabrizio, what time is it?" Jack asked. Fabrizio shrugged "It's a' time for dinner!" he said. Jack nodded "Thanks we'll be right in." he said. Fabrizio went back inside. "Rose it's time for dinner." Jack said.

Rose had completely spaced out "Oh dinner? Yes let's go." she said. Jack smiled and helped her up from the bench, they walked to the dining saloon. They rejoined Fabrizio and the Dahl family, the Gundersons and Tommy, as well as little Cora Cartmell and her family. "Uncle Jack!" Cora exclaimed happily.

Jack grinned "Hey Cora!" he said. Cora smiled "Daddy showed me the Lady Liberty statue it's so close to us!" she told Jack. Jack smiled "Really? Me and Fabrizio looked at a few days ago, it was a lot farther away!" he said. Cora grinned "When you looked it must have looked so small but now it looks big!" she exclaimed. Jack laughed.

"Hey Cora, you remember my friend Rose right?" he asked. Cora looked at Rose "Oh yes!" she said smiling. Rose shook Cora's hand again "It's nice to see you again Cora!" she said. Cora smiled "You too, Uncle Jack really likes you." she said. Rose blushed "Oh really?" she asked giving Jack a knowing glance, they both smiled.

Cora continued to talk about the statue. "Mr. Fabrizio did you think the statue was really small when you saw it with Uncle Jack?" she asked. Fabrizio smiled "Si it was a' very small so far away!" he replied. Cora smiled "You HAVE to come see how big it is! And Miss Helga, and Uncle Jack, and Rose, and Tommy too!" she said. Fabrizio laughed "Okay we will a' go see it after dinner!" he said.

Jack took a large bite of bread "Hey Cora I drew a picture of Rose and I know how you like to look at my drawings, wanna see?" he asked. Tommy's mouth dropped "Jack...she's five!" he said. Jack laughed "Not _that _one _this _one!" he said pulling out the picture by the sunset. "Oh just makin' sure!" Tommy laughed.

Cora examined the picture "I love it Uncle Jack! It really looks like Rose!" she said. Jack smiled "Thank you Cora!" he said. "You're welcome!" she replied. Jack looked at Rose, he smiled. She smiled too "Such a sweet little girl!" Rose said. Jack grinned "Yeah she makes me laugh."

Fabrizio was staring at Helga, she blushed. Fabrizio chuckled, Helga swallowed a spoonful of her soup. Rose said "Does anyone want my potatoes?" Tommy slammed his hands down "Yes!" he said. "Well of course you do Tommy!" Fabrizio laughed. "You stereotypin' the Irish?" Tommy asked.

Fabrizio laughed "Si I a' guess I am!" he said. Tommy chuckled "So how does your mother's homemade spaghetti taste?" he asked. Fabrizio laughed "Fair enough!" he said.

After dinner Cora led Jack, Rose, Helga, Fabrizio, and Tommy out onto the deck to see the statue. The night air was chilly, "Look!" Cora exclaimed pointing ahead. Jack smiled "I see it Cora!" he said. She smiled "Do you see it Mr. Fabrizio?" she asked. Fabrizio chuckled "Si it's a' right out there it's a' much bigger now!"

Cora giggled "Of course it's bigger we're so close now!" she said. Rose leaned against the rail while Jack stood closely behind her. "It's beautiful, it represents liberty, exactly what I need, to be liberated from this high society life I was never meant for!" she said dreamily. Jack smiled "It certainly is Rose, and so are you." he said. Rose smiled and leaned against him. "I love you so much Rose." Jack whispered. "I love you too Jack, I really do." she whispered back.

Fabrizio and Helga were standing against the rail as well. "Helga, we almost in America!" Fabrizio said. Helga smiled, Fabrizio wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Oh Fabrizio!" she said, a tad suprised. He grinned "Helga, Jack and Bjorn are right, you are my angel!" Helga giggled "Oh ja?" she asked. He nodded with a grin. "Oh si signorina!" he replied.

Tommy lit a cigarette and puffed white smoke out at the dark bluish black sea. "Cora, we're surrounded by lovebirds!" he said. Cora giggled "It's okay Tommy you will find someone once we get to America don't worry." she said. Tommy laughed "Is that so, and how do ya know that Miss Cora?" he asked. Cora grinned "Because I can predict the future!" she joked. Tommy chuckled "You're quite the little firecracker aren't ya Cora?" he asked. Cora nodded "Yes!" she replied dancing around.

Fabrizio said "Well you guys me and Helga are a' gonna go back dinner's almost over." Jack nodded "Okay we'll meet you in a minute." Fabrizio and Helga walked back, Tommy and Cora followed. Jack and Rose looked out at the statue for a few more minutes, "This is crazy, I've never been so happy!" Rose said. Jack smiled "Neither have I."

He helped Rose step up onto the railing again, they kissed as the night air blew in their faces. Time passed, they weren't quite sure how much, probably about 20 minutes. "You wanna go back?" Jack asked. "Yes let's go." Rose said. They went back to find that dinner was over, everyone was in the general room.

As they approached the enterance to the steerage general room lively Irish music filled the air. Jack opened the gate and he and Rose walked down the stairs. Music was blasting, they could see Fabrizio and Helga up on the platform again. They looked around and found Tommy and Bjorn Gunderson drinking beers and arm wrestling again, Tommy had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

Cora was sitting with her dad watching the steerage band and clapping. "Come on!" Jack said pulling Rose with him. "Oh Jack wait!" she squealed as he twirled her around. "It's fine Rose come on, you're a pro now!" Jack teased. Rose couldn't help but giggle hysterically to the fast paced twirling and lively music.

They made their way over to one of the platforms, Jack helped Rose up. "Oh Jack this isn't the best idea..." Rose started. Jack whooped and spun her as fast as he possibly could, Rose was screaming at the top of her lungs. "Whoooo hooooooo!" Jack yelled. "Aaaaah!" Rose giggled.

They could see Fabrizio and Helga on the other platform, spinning and twirling like they had the other night. Helga was screaming and Fabrizio was laughing. Jack chuckled "Now those two really know how to have fun!" Rose nodded "Yes! I know I'd get dizzy!" she said.

The music began to slow down and people went back to their tables until the next song while others remained standing around. Jack and Rose followed Fabrizio and Helga back to their table. Helga's father was sitting with Bjorn and Tommy, Mr. Dahl always liked watching Bjorn and Tommy arm wrestle.

"Hey!" Jack said. "One second Jack-o I think I'm finally gonna beat Bjorn here!" Tommy replied. Bjorn shook his head "Nej du will not!" he said laughing. Sure enough Bjorn won again "Ah I thought I had 'em that time!" Tommy grumbled puffing smoke at Bjorn. Bjorn laughed and puffed his own cigarette back at Tommy.

Fabrizio laughed "Tommy you a' just can't win!" Tommy chuckled "Hey now it's not as easy as it looks! You wanna try it mama's boy?" Fabrizio laughed "Is a' that a challenge?" he asked. Tommy nodded "I suppose it is!" he replied. Fabrizio walked up in Tommy's face "A' who's first you or Bjorn?" he asked. Jack laughed "I don't know ragazzo mio Tommy and Bjorn are both pretty good!" Fabrizio shook his head "Is okay Jack, trust me!" he said, winking at Helga. She giggled.

Tommy looked at Jack "He's just tryin' to impress Helga!" he said with a grin. Jack grinned too "You're probably right about that." Tommy looked at Fabrizio "Me first let's go meatball man!" he said. Bjorn got up and Fabrizio sat down he and Tommy locked hands. Mr. Dahl and Helga watched anxiously as did Jack, Rose, and Bjorn. Olaf shook his fist and said something to Helga in Norwegian.

Fabrizio heard his name, "What did he say?" he asked. Helga translated "Pappa says go Fabrizio!" she smiled. Tommy puffed hard, his cigarette was falling out of his mouth. "Oh no Fabrizio this ain't over til it's over!" he said. Fabrizio grinned "I know but I'm a' still gonna win!"

Tommy laughed "We'll see about that!" he said. They remained in an equal lock for another 3 minutes, finally Tommy's hand fell. "Ah shite!" he said. Fabrizio grinned "Oh a' what now!" he yelled, standing up. Jack, Rose, Helga, Bjorn, and Mr. Dahl clapped as did some others who were watching from nearby tables.

Tommy looked at Rose "Hey Rose how about you do that ballerina trick again for us!" Rose giggled and blushed. "Oh, yes, that...yes I don't think that's such a good idea!" she laughed. Fabrizio said "Well Bjorn I a' guess I wrestle you now eh?" Bjorn nodded and sat down. They were only wrestling for 2 minutes when Bjorn won. "Well Bjorn here 's still the champ!" Tommy said. Bjorn grinned "Ja."

Jack and Rose sat down at the table. Tommy got up to get everyone beers. Fabrizio looked at Jack who was still laughing at how little time it took Bjorn to beat him. "Why don't you try then?" Fabrizio said. Jack raised his eyebrows "Maybe I will!" he said. Fabrizio turned to Helga "Helga we should make Jack do it too you think?" But she wasn't listening, her eyes were on Tommy come back with the beers.

Fabrizio laughed. Tommy brought back several beers and placed them on the table, "Here ya are!" he said. Helga clapped, she was smiling. They all took one, Tommy took a large swig and twitched "That's the good stuff I tell ya!" Jack and Rose laughed. Jack grinned at Rose "So we all know Rose the first class girl can drink, but what about Rose the third class girl?"

Rose giggled "Oh yes!" she said taking a huge gulp. Jack burst out laughing "You're insane Rose!" She smiled "Insane for you!" Jack grinned and kissed her on the cheek. Fabrizio, Helga, Mr. Dahl, Bjorn, and of course Tommy also grabbed glasses. They all chinked their glasses together, "We're goin' to America!" Tommy cheered.

The steerage band started up again. Jack and Fabrizio grabbed Rose and Helga. "Let's go!" Fabrizio said happily, Helga let him pull her up. She quickly drank the rest of her beer then let him lead her onto the dance floor. This song was much, much faster than the first. Helga screamed and giggled, she was really tipsy from the beer.

Jack grabbed Rose and pulled her close "Let's show these amatures how it's done!" he said with a grin. Rose giggled, she was tipsy too. Both couples danced around wildly laughing, yelling, and screaming.

Fabrizio was spinning Helga so fast up on the platform she nearly threw up. "Fabrizio!" she screamed. "What?" he laughed. She giggled tipsily "Ah stopp I get dizzy!" she was screaming. "Okay okay I slow down!" Fabrizio laughed.

Jack was spinning Rose really fast. "Oh Jack!" she screamed. Jack laughed "Dizzy yet?" he asked. She giggled and they continued to spin faster and faster around the room.

When the song ended they all went back to their table. Rose and Helga were even tipsier because the alcohol mixed with the adrenaline and feel good endorphins released during physical activity. Helga skipped back to the table, she finished her father's beer and took his pipe. "Helga!" Olaf slapped his hand on his forehead.

She danced around tipsily next to the table, her father's pipe in her mouth. Fabrizio tried not to laugh but he couldn't help himself, "Oh Helga you're a' something else!" he said. Olaf got up, he hugged his daughter firmly and took his pipe back. "Helga nei!" he scolded trying not to laugh himself. The guys were all pretty lit as well but Helga and Rose were the worst.

Helga giggled "Pappa!" she said, reaching for his pipe again. Olaf chuckled, "Helga!" he said. He swatted her hand away from the pipe, all of a sudden Mrs. Dahl walked over. She had been talking to some Finnish lady on the other side of the room. "Olaf, hva er galt med datteren vår?" she asked her husband pointing at Helga.

Olaf chuckled and explained how Helga was just tipsy, Mrs. Dahl shook her head. She hated when her husband allowed Helga to have alcohol. "OLAF!" she said. He chuckled, "Det er okay Johanne, Helga er fine!" he said. Fabrizio looked at Bjorn and Tommy, they were all laughing.

Jack and Rose were watching and laughing too. Rose, tipsy herself, took another large swig of beer. She knocked it over and spilled it when she tried to put it back on the table. "Whoa Rose!" Jack tried to catch the beer glass. It spilled in Tommy's lap, he jumped up. "Geez Rose careful there lassie!" he said. He was laughing, he wasn't angry.

Another song came on and they all got up to dance, even Helga's parents. Everyone in the room formed a giant conga line, no one was left out. Mr. Dahl and Fabrizio were on either side of Helga, making sure she didn't fall. Rose was in between Jack and Tommy, everyone was having a wonderfully fun time. Little did Rose know, Cal's valet Spicer Lovejoy was at the top of the stairs spying on her again.

The song ended and they went back to their table again, Helga was so tipsy she fell into Fabrizio. "Whoa Helga careful careful!" he said as he caught her gently. She giggled but she also looked tired. Fabrizio looked at Mr. and Mrs. Dahl, "Are you guys a' gonna stay a while?" he asked. Olaf nodded "Ja."

Fabrizio grinned at Helga "You thinking what I'm thinking?" he whispered. She looked up at him and giggled even more "Du mean..." she smiled flirtatiously. "Oh ja!" she whispered back. Fabrizio looked back at her father "Do you a' want me to take Helga back?" he asked. Olaf nodded with a smile and said he wouldn't mind if he wanted to. Fabrizio picked up Helga and carried her out of the general room.

When they were halfway down the hall Fabrizio grinned. "My cabin or your cabin?" he asked. She giggled, they decided on his cabin. Meanwhile back at the party Jack and Rose were still talking with Bjorn and Tommy. Rose eventually had to use the restroom because of her many beers. "Excuse me." she said. Jack got up and Rose left the room. He and Tommy laughed. "Ya know I may eventually have to go me self!" he said.

As she walked down the hall she had no idea that Lovejoy had told Cal he found her down in steerage again. She also had no idea that Cal found out what cabin Jack was staying in.

Cal hurried down the G-deck corridor, Rose was in so much trouble. Finally he came across cabin G-60, he had no patience and no respect for the steerage passengers privacy so he barged right in, and immediately regretted it.

He walked in on Fabrizio and Helga doing something they weren't supposed to be doing. "AAH!" he yelled jumping backwards. Fabrizio looked up "Hey! Vaffanculo! You a' shut the door!" he yelled. Cal rolled his eyes "Do you people have no restraint?" he asked.

Fabrizio's face was bright red, "Get out we're busy!" he yelled, throwing a pillow in Cal's face. Helga giggled tipsily and continued to kiss Fabrizio all over his face, she had no clue that Cal was even there.

"Oh believe me I don't want to see this, I just need to ask you a question." Cal barked. Fabrizio pulled the blankets up "What? a' make it quick!" he snapped back. Cal cringed, he couldn't get the image of what he just walked in on out of his head. "Do either of you know Dawson?" he asked. Fabrizio knew right away that the man was Cal, he kept his mouth shut.

"Dawson?" he asked. Cal rolled his eyes "Yes!" he replied. Fabrizio shrugged his shoulders and went back to kissing Helga. "Do you or not know Dawson?" Cal snapped. The harshness in Cal's voice even made Helga jump, she realized she and Fabrizio weren't alone. But she was so tipsy she didn't care. "Jack?" she asked. Cal's eyes widened "Jack Dawson?" he countered.

Helga giggled "Ja Jack!" she said. Fabrizio watched Cal carefully. Cal looked at Helga "Rose?" he asked. Helga nodded again "Ja Rose!" she said. Fabrizio didn't know what to do, Helga was so tipsy she was going to accidentally tell Cal where Rose was. He quickly kissed her, she completely lost her train of thought.

Fabrizio looked at Cal "Oh signore the lady has had so much to drink!" he said trying to convince Cal that Helga didn't know what she was saying. Cal eyed him suspiciously, "I'm going to find Rose." he said.

"Can you a' just get out?!" Fabrizio yelled impatiently. Cal scoffed and stormed out. "And close the door you ignorant bastardo!" Fabrizio shouted. Cal slammed the door behind him and stormed down the hall.

"Damn these steerage, no restraint, no class, I swear they're all animals..." Cal muttered to himself as he walked down the hall. Rose came out of the restroom, she decided to get her electric cigarette out of the cabin. Her mother hated her smoking but she could do whatever she wanted in steerage.

As she was walking back to the cabin, she walked straight past Cal. He didn't go after her, he would hide outside and grab her when she came back out. Rose opened the cabin door, "Pardon me!" she gasped.

Fabrizio and Helga looked up again, they laughed. Rose grabbed her cigarette and started to walk towards the door. "Oh Rose, you a' better be careful, Cal is a' looking for you, he's down here." Fabrizio warned. Rose felt an intense fear run through her "Thank you Fabrizio." she said. She walked out of the cabin.

As soon as she stepped outside and shut the door she felt a hand clamp tightly over her mouth. She was blindfolded and felt herself being carried down the hall. "Shut up Rose, stupid, silly, girl, you actually thought I'd let you get away with this?" Cal smirked.

Rose couldn't scream, she couldn't run, she couldn't even see. Oh God, Rose prayed. Cal had found her and she knew she was in for it. Rose had never been more scared in her entire life. Cal carried her down the hall, nothing and no one could protect her now. She thought of Jack, she prayed he would come looking for her.

She was absolutely terrified.


	6. First Class Hostage

_**First Class Hostage; April 15th 1912**_

Rose kicked and punched at Cal but he was much stronger than she was. Cal just laughed, the sound of his great pleasure made her ears want to bleed. He carried her into the elevator and said "Long story, up go up to B deck." The operator must have pulled the up lever because she felt herself rising significantly higher. After a minute or two she heard the gates open and Cal carried her off.

"No use trying you'll never be free Rose, never. I'm going to make sure of that." Cal said. Rose's heart sank, she knew nobody in first class cared about her or her feelings, in a few weeks she would officially _belong _to Cal, she'd be his property...unless Jack saved her. Rose kept silently praying that Jack would sense something was wrong and look for her, fight to help her gain her freedom.

Cal walked to his parlor suite and opened the door, he pushed Rose down on the sofa harshly. "GET UP YOU INSULENT LITTLE BITCH!" he barked at her. Rose cringed, Cal was in her face. His breath reeked of cigarettes and brandy as spit flew at her. "I said get up!" he barked again. Rose staggered to her feet weakly.

"Ca-Cal..." she stammered, terrified. Cal just mocked her, he could sense her fear, it pleased him greatly. "You are _mine_ Rose, you _will _obey me, you will _never _step out of line again? Do you understand me? I _own _you don't you get it? You have no free will, I decide what you do and like." He said.

Rose shook her head "No!" she screamed. Cal was enraged, he slapped her across the face so hard it made a sharp cracking sound. "SHUT UP!" he hollered. "Ah..." Rose held her left cheek gently, bitter tears burned in her eyes.

Cal went into the bathroom and grabbed a medium sized towel, he scrunched it up and shoved it in Rose's mouth. Rose gagged. Then he shoved her down in a chair, he took one of his neckties and tied Rose's hands together behind the chair. Rose couldn't move and she was gagged so she couldn't scream for help.

Cal smirked. "You stay here don't you dare even _think _not even for a _second _about leaving this room. I'm going to get your mother she's been worried sick!" he said before walking out the door, he slammed it behind him. Rose sat all alone, she was completely miserable. Not that anyone up here cares, she thought.

Meanwhile back in their cabin Fabrizio and Helga finished what they were doing. Fabrizio said "Oh grazie signorina that was amazing!" Helga giggled and kissed him. Fabrizio climbed down from his bunk and helped Helga down "I should a' probably get you back eh? Your mama and papa will a' be coming back now." he said. Helga nodded "Ja."

Fabrizio gently took her hand in his own and opened the door, they walked down the hall back to Helga's cabin. "Is this it?" Fabrizio asked pointing to a door with "G-49" on it, he was still a little drunk and didn't remember where her cabin was even though he'd walked her back a few times before. Helga nodded "Ja." she replied. She opened the door and flipped on the lights, her parents were still at the party. She sighed with relief.

Fabrizio chuckled. Helga turned and faced him in the doorway, she was smiling. Fabrizio smiled and kissed her hand "Goodnight sweet Helga, I love you." he said. Helga smiled and kissed him softly on the cheek "Jeg elsker deg." she said before closing the door behind her. Fabrizio grinned and began walking back to his own cabin.

Jack finally came out of the general room with Tommy and Bjorn, Rose hadn't come back. It had been nearly an hour and he wondered why she didn't come back like she said she would. "She was probably tired an' wanted to go to bed." Tommy suggested. Jack nodded, that must have been it. Still, he couldn't help wondering.

He and Bjorn walked with Tommy back to his cabin just down the hall from theirs. "Nite lads, see ya tomorrow!" Tommy said with a drunken wave, he walked into his cabin. Jack and Bjorn waved back and walked down the hall. As they approached their cabin Fabrizio came up from the opposite direction, "Oh hello!" he said.

Jack lifted his eyebrows, "Why are you just now coming back?" he asked with a sly smile. Fabrizio grinned "I walking Helga back." he replied. Jack grinned again "I thought you were walking her back 45 minutes ago..." Fabrizio laughed. "Well first we went back to my, well our, cabin and well...Helga let me..." he whispered the rest in Jack's ear.

Jack grinned even wider "Ragazzo mio! You dirty dog!" he laughed. Fabrizio flashed him a grin of his own. They walked into their cabin, just then Fabrizio remembered something.

"Oh Jack, Cal came down here before...the bastardo a' barged right in on me an' Helga an' I told him to get out but he was a' looking for Rose. Then a few minutes later Rose a' came in to get something and I tell her to be careful." he said.

Jack looked at his friend "Wait...Cal knows my cabin? I haven't seen Rose for about 52 minutes how long ago did all this happen?" he asked worriedly. Fabrizio shrugged "A' probably about 40 minutes ago." Jack's eyes widened.

"Fabrizio, you don't think..." Jack trailed off. Fabrizio looked a little scared too "You thinking Cal a' take her back to first class?" Jack shook his head, "No, worse, he didn't take her...he kidnapped her!"

Fabrizio's mouth dropped "Oh no that is a' not good Jack!" he said. Jack paced around the room, the Gundersons were already in bed. Finally Jack said "Okay come with me we have to go find Mr. Andrews, I have to find Rose!" Fabrizio nodded "Of course I help you!" Jack smiled "Thanks Fabri, shh come on!" They tiptoed out of the cabin.

Rose was still sitting, waiting for her mother and Cal. Soon enough Cal opened the door once again, Ruth DeWitt Bukater walked in. Rose could see tears swelling in her mothers eyes, but she didn't know if they were of anger or of joy. "Rose!" she snapped rushing over in front of her daughter.

Ruth pulled the cloth out of Rose's mouth. "Rose Elizabeth DeWitt Bukater, how dare you!" she asked angrily. "Hello, mother." Rose responded in a tone completely lacking emotion.

Ruth looked deeply into her daughter's eyes, she shook her head. "Shame on you Rose, shame on you!" she scolded. Cal was standing in the corner against the wall. "We need the money! How dare you do such a horrible thing to Mr. Hockley!" Ruth had whispered the first part but said the second aloud.

Cal nodded "Yes! How dare you!?" he said. Rose looked back into the freezing, green eyes of her mother. "So are you saying having money is more important to you than my happiness, you are going to _sell _your own and only daughter who never gave you any trouble? Will you do that to me mother? Cal hits me, he yells at me, I live in fear every single day!"she whispered harshly.

For just a minute Ruth's expression held sadness in it for Rose, "I'm sorry sweetie, but it's our best shot at survival." Ruth responded quietly. Rose shook her head in disgust "Money doesn't mean life." she said. Ruth shook her head as well "It does to me." she replied coldly.

Rose looked at her mother "You disgust me." she said. Ruth's eyes widened but she said nothing. The next few minutes were filled with awkward silence as Ruth and Cal stared at Rose angrily.

Rose almost told her mother and Cal about trying to jump off the back of the ship, but she decided against it. Finally Cal shifted his gaze away from Rose and to the wall next to him.

"Rose, you are not allowed to leave this room unless escorted by me, understand?" Cal asked, breaking the silence. Rose didn't respond. "Rose! Answer Mr. Hockley now!" Ruth snapped.

Rose shook her head, "Let me go." she said. Cal burst out laughing "I hope that was a joke, you are _never _leaving my side again Rose!" Rose was shaking with anger.

Jack and Fabrizio walked down the hall to the elevator and got on. Jack looked at Fabrizio "Let's try A deck, Mr. Andrews is up their alot." Fabrizio nodded. Jack told the elevator operator to go up to A deck, the operator yanked the lever upwards. "I hope she's alright." Jack said. Fabrizio patted Jack's back "Si a' me too." he said.

They stepped off the elevator onto A deck, just then the operator realized something. He pulled Jack's arm back, "Sir I apologize but I just realized this is first class, you two aren't allowed up here." he said. Jack groaned "Look man, this is serious we aren't trying to use any of the first class amenities we need to find a girl that we believe was kidnapped, please she means the world to me!" he begged.

The operator rocked on his heels, he was thinking. "Sir I could lose my job..." he began. Jack shook his head "Please!" The operator rubbed his forehead, he pulled Jack back into the elevator and motioned for Fabrizio to come back, he had his hand on the lever again. "I'm sorry..." he said.

Jack smacked his head against the elevator wall in frustration, just then he saw Mr. Andrews walk by. He felt relief wash over him "Mr. Andrews!" he yelled. Mr. Andrews turned around to face the elevator, "Hello Jack can I help ya with something?" he asked. Jack pointed at the elevator operator "He won't let us up here but it's serious it's about Rose and we were trying to find you..." he was talking fast.

Mr. Andrews waved his hands at Jack to get him to slow down. "Jack, Jack calm down and step off the elevator." He looked at the operator "Let them off." he ordered.

Jack and Fabrizio stepped off and followed Mr. Andrews down the hall. "Come to my office." Mr. Andrews said. When they got to Mr. Andrews office he had them sit down in the two chairs facing his desk. He sat down behind his desk and looked at Jack, "Now tell me what happened again." he said.

Meanwhile Ruth and Cal were getting ready for bed, Rose was still tied to the chair. Cal came out in his nightshirt "You can sleep in the chair tonight." he said coldly. Ruth came out "Oh Cal can't she sleep in her bed?" he asked. Cal looked at Ruth "No!" he snapped. Ruth shut up "Of course Mr. Hockley, she is your fiancee now I have no place..."

Rose shook her head, of course her mother wouldn't dare piss off Cal. If she did then she wouldn't get the "mother of the bride" perks, which was lots of money from Cal's father. Nathan Hockely was paying Ruth for Rose, Cal wasn't really _marrying _Rose it was more like he was _buying _her.

Cal escorted Ruth back to her room, then he came back to yell at Rose more. "I still can't believe you actually thought you could get away with this, it's a good thing you're pretty because your really quite stupid. What you lack in brains you certainly make up for in looks, if you weren't so attractive I'd call off the whole thing right now!" he said.

Rose was fuming, she wished he would call it off. He was the stupid one, that's what she wanted! She also couldn't believe that he just called her stupid, Rose was alot of things, but she certainly was not stupid.

"Call it off then!" she yelled. Cal laughed "Never we look too good together, I'll be envied at the country club with you hanging on my arm." he said. Rose shook her head in disgust "I don't want to be your arm candy! And let me tell you something else, I am NOT stupid Caledon Hockley, you're the stupid one!" she screamed.

Cal got in her face again "I'll give you 5 seconds to take that back!" he snapped. Rose was silent as Cal counted to five, he slapped her again. "Stay in the chair if you don't like it you shouldn't have run away." he barked, he shoved the gag rag back in her mouth as he walked out of the room. He turned "But you shouldn't mind too much, I bet those beds in steerage are the size of a sardine can!" he added. Rose shook with anger, tears streamed down her face as she thought of Jack.

Jack sat back in his chair facing Mr. Andrews. "I think Rose was kidnapped." he said. Mr. Andrews sat back and sighed "Jack I'm going to need more information by who?" Jack thought for a second "Okay this is a long story." he said. Mr. Andrews nodded "Go ahead."

Jack ran his hand across his hair, "Okay so Rose wasn't happy, she hated her first class life, she felt trapped and tried to commit suicide but I stopped her and then we fell in love and she wanted to leave Cal, she wants to get off with me and she left him and hid in steerage in my cabin, but somehow Cal found out and then Rose went to the restroom and never came back and Fabrizio here told me Cal came into our cabin looking for Rose and Rose walked in right after Cal and..." Mr. Andrews waved his arms at Jack.

"Do you think that Rose is in danger?" he asked. Jack looked him in the eyes "Cal hits her." he said. Mr. Andrews rubbed his forehead "Alright I'll see what I can do come on." he said.


	7. Nearly Saved

**_Nearly Saved; April 15th 1912_**

Mr. Andrews got up from his desk and motioned for Jack and Fabrizio to follow him. "Now Jack, don't get your hopes up, I can't just take Rose away from her mother and fiancee, that isn't right unless she is in danger and must be removed for her own safety." Mr. Andrews explained.

Jack shook his head "But she hates this life! She is in danger!" Mr. Andrews smiled "We'll see, technically you nor I can legally take Rose, however if she's in serious danger then I may be able to take her out of the custody she's currently in, then and only then."

Meanwhile Cal's valet Spicer Lovejoy was peeking around the corner, he heard everything. Lovejoy knew that Mr. Andrews couldn't find out that Cal hit Rose, he ran back to tell him everything.

"What is it Lovejoy?" Cal asked, he was already in bed. "Mr. Hockely, that Dawson kid is looking for Rose, he has Mr. Andrews helping him. But Mr. Andrews said he can't take Rose away from us unless she is in danger, we must not let them find out about how you always yell and hit her." Lovejoy quickly explained.

Cal sighed, exhasperated. "Damnit." he muttered. Then he looked back up at Lovejoy "Lovejoy, go and tell Rose to keep her mouth shut, or else." he said. Lovejoy nodded "Right away Mr. Hockely."

Lovejoy went outside, he knew Mr. Andrews was coming, he couldn't see Rose tied up and gagged. He opened the door to Rose's room, "Miss Rose?" Rose let out a strangled cry. Lovejoy walked over and ungagged her. "What do you want?" Rose asked bitterly. Lovejoy rolled his eyes "Mr. Hockely sent me to give you an important message."

He untied her and let her stand up. "Which is?" Rose asked. "Jack is looking for you, he's brought Mr. Andrews. Now Mr. Andrews is probably going to ask you if Cal abuses you in any way, you are to say no he does not, or else." Lovejoy replied. Rose's mouth dropped "But...Cal does abuse me." she said.

Lovejoy rolled his eyes again "Yes, yes, but you are not to tell Mr. Andrews that, understood?" Rose shook her head "But why?" she asked. "It's for your own good miss, if you don't cooperate Mr. Hockley will make sure you regret it." Lovejoy said.

Rose could feel more tears stinging in her eyes, Jack and Mr. Andrews were coming to save her but she had to lie and if she lied Mr. Andrews would make Jack stop pursuing it. "Don't you have a daughter about my age Mr. Lovejoy...Stephanie?" Lovejoy nodded "Yes my Stephanie just turned 16, I'm just doing my job miss." Then he left.

Mr. Andrews, Jack, and Fabrizio walked down the B deck hallway to the parlor suite rooms. Mr. Andrews knocked on Rose's door, she answered it. "ROSE!" Jack hugged her tightly. Rose really felt like crying now, she knew she'd have to tell Jack she couldn't go with him. "Oh Jack! You came for me!" Jack smiled "Of course I did Rose, I love you!"

Mr. Andrews pushed Jack behind him. "But Mr. Andrews..." Jack protested. Mr. Andrews shushed him. "Miss Rose, Jack here thinks you're in some sort of danger...were you...kidnapped?" he asked. Rose nodded "Well yes, but I am in my own cabin with my mother and fiancee so it wasn't strangers, I was stupid and silly...I...just wanted to get away...so I snuck down and hid in steerage but...but I know it was stupid and silly...I should have known better...my mother was so worried..."

Jack gave her a confused look "What are you doing?" he mouthed. Rose gave him a helpless look and shrugged. Mr. Andrews repeated his first question "Yes, but are you in danger?"

Rose shook her head "No Mr. Andrews, I'm not." she lied. Mr. Andrews nodded "Very well then, we are sorry to disturb you." Rose smiled "Thank you, goodnight Mr. Andrews." Mr. Andrews nodded "Goodnight Rose." He turned and walked out the door, Fabrizio followed.

Jack just stood in the doorway giving Rose a confused stare. "What the-" he began, Rose stopped him. "Look Jack, I can't do this right now, you have no idea just please trust me, I really can't be seen talking to you, Cal would...oh..." Jack held his hand up. "You lied...are they threatening you?!"

Rose shrugged helplessly "Well...Lovejoy told me Cal would make me regret it if...look please Jack just go away." Jack shook his head "Rose, please, let me help you!" he said. "No Jack, I really can't do this right now, oh God Jack you don't even know what could happen in Cal walked in right now...please get out!" Rose said a little too harshly, she didn't mean it but she was terrified.

Jack slouched back on his heels "Alrighty then, I'm gonna trust you Rose, please take care of yourself. I'll leave now, but don't think I've given up, I love you too much to do that." Rose smiled "I love you too Jack, more than you'll ever know." she whispered quietly. Jack left.

Rose went back and sat down in the chair, she really hated Cal now. Jack and Mr. Andrews could have rescued her, but she knew Cal wouldn't back down without a fight, she'd seen Cal get mad, and she didn't want to know what would happen if she got him in trouble for abusing her. She put her face in her hands and cried.

Jack walked down the hall and met Fabrizio at the elevator. "No Rose?" Fabrizio asked. Jack shook his head "Just forget it, I'm gonna get her out of this if it's the last thing I do, she lied to Mr. Andrews because Cal threatened her."

Fabrizio nodded understandingly. "I see." he said. They got in the elevator and went back down to third class. "I think I have a plan, and I'm gonna need some help." Jack said. Fabrizio looked at him "Help?" Jack nodded "Do you think you could ask Helga to help us?" he asked. Fabrizio looked at him again "Si, I can ask her." Jack smiled "Awesome!"

They walked back to their cabin and got in bed. Fabrizio fell asleep right away. But Jack stayed up all night, he was coming up with a plan.


	8. Jack's Plan

_**Jack's Plan; April 16th 1912 **_

Jack was still awake an hour later, it was midnight, he lay back in bed looking up at the bottom of Fabrizio's bunk. He ran his hand across his hair, thinking. He got up and nudged Fabrizio awake "Fabri, ragazzo mio! Wake up!" Fabrizio was mumbling and grunting as Jack shook him, "What a' what you want?" he asked.

"Fabrizio! Come on, come with me!" Jack shook him even harder, Fabrizio's eyes snapped open. "What what?!" he demanded. Jack laughed "I need your help ragazzo mio, remember?" Fabrizio rubbed his eyes "Jack, it's 12 in the morning!" Jack laughed again "I know I was up coming up with a plan, I really think this could work but we need Helga and probably Tommy too."

Fabrizio swung himself down from the bunk,"So a' what is this big plan Jack?" Jack grinned, "I'll tell you in a minute let's go find Helga and Tommy." Fabrizio nodded.

They left quietly and walked down the hall to Helga's cabin, Fabrizio knocked. Luckily, Helga answered, Fabrizio had been afraid her father would answer and yell at him for waking them up so early. "Fabrizio?" Helga asked. She was standing in the doorway in her nightgown squinting at him, she could barely keep her eyes open.

Fabrizio smiled "So sorry sweet Helga I a' didn't mean to a' wake you like this but Jack really needs our help with something." Helga squinted at him again "Hva?" she rubbed her eyes.

"Do you think you could come with me and Jack, we're going to get Tommy too and he'll explain everything after we get him." Helga blinked a few times "Hva?" she asked again. Fabrizio gently caressed her face "Can you a' please come with me?" he asked. Helga looked back at her sleeping parents, she rubbed her eyes again and sighed. She stepped into the hall and closed the door behind her.

"Hey Helga thank you look I need your help, I'll explain everything at once we get Tommy." Jack said. She nodded, she was still confused. They went and knocked on Tommy's door, "Jack? What do ya want it's midnight?" he asked groggily. He was tired from his many beers. Jack put his hand on Tommy's shoulder "Sorry Tommy but this is really important, we even woke up Helga." Tommy threw his sweater over his nightshirt and followed them.

They walked into the third class dining saloon. Jack walked them to the table all the way in the back against a wall. "Here I wanna keep this top secret." he explained about the seating choice.

Fabrizio and Helga sat down across from Jack and Tommy. Jack cleared his throat then dropped his tone to almost a whisper, "Alright Tommy I'll tell you what I need you to do in a second, but what I really need for this to work is Helga." He looked at Helga "Meg?" she asked. Jack nodded "Yes, you Helga. But only if you're willing of course."

Fabrizio looked at him suspiciously "A' what is it exactly you asking her to do?" he asked. Jack grinned "Oh it's simple, and Helga's the only one who could do it because we need a girl." Jack looked at Helga again "Helga, I need you to be our distraction." Helga tilted her head, "Hva du mean?"

Jack grinned "Aw this is the best part! Okay here let me just explain the whole thing." Tommy chuckled "Please do!" Jack sat back in his chair, "Okay so we're gonna rescue Rose, well Fabrizio and I are, so anyways Cal will probably still be in the smoking room and send Lovejoy to watch Rose while Ruth is sleeping. Tommy you're going to sneak into the first class smoking room and keep Cal from going back to the cabin, meanwhile Fabrizio and I will be waiting outside Rose's cabin, Helga will come in dressed as a maid and offer Lovejoy some tea "accidentally" spilling it on him, while he's examining the stain, yelling at Helga, or changing clothes Fabrizio and I will sneak in and grab Rose, piece of cake!"

Tommy grinned "That's a boy Jack-o! Now that's what I call teamwork!" Jack laughed "So you'll make sure Cal doesn't leave the smoking room?" Tommy nodded "Sure thing laddie!" Jack turned to Helga "So can you be our maid?" he asked. Helga smiled "Ja okay!" she said.

Jack clapped his hands together "Alrighty then, I think we can do this guys! I have a good feeling about this!" Fabrizio looked at Jack "Si I like this plan!" he said. Tommy chuckled "Let's do this!"

They all got up and left the dining saloon. Jack said "So first we're gonna need to find Helga a maid's outfit, probably one of the employees only closets would have extra uniforms." Tommy nodded "Let's check around, there's got to be a closet somewhere."

As they were walking down the hall they passed a stewardess with a cleaning cart, she was probably heading up to first class. "Excuse me ma'am, but do you know where they keep the extra stewardess uniforms?" Jack asked. The stewardess stopped, she looked at him confused. "In the stewards uniform closet...you know...on C deck." Jack smiled "Thank you!"

They took the stairs by the general room up a few steps to the main C deck level. "So if we go by the first class maids and valets saloon maybe the uniform closet is near there?" Jack said. Tommy shrugged "It's worth a try."

They made their way to the C deck first class entrance, they snuck in and walked down the first hallway. Most of the doors were passenger cabins, finally they came to the uniform closet. "Here we go!" Jack said. He opened the door, inside were a few extra stewardess uniforms, exactly what they needed. "Okay Helga pick your size." Jack motioned for her to grab one.

Helga looked around to make sure no one was coming, then she took one off the hanger. She examined it and held it against her "Okay." she said. Fabrizio grinned, he quickly shut the closet door and hid the uniform in his coat.

"Alright!" Jack said excitedly. He knew his plan was going to work. They quickly ran back down to Jack and Fabrizio's cabin. Jack swung the door open, the Gundersons were still asleep. It seemed like it would be next to impossible to wake them, they were sleeping soundly and snoring.

Fabrizio took the uniform out and handed it to Helga. Jack said "Yeah maybe you should try it on, we'll go outside for a minute." Helga nodded and shut the door after them. She tried it on and it fit, "Okay!" she said. They all came back in, Tommy blinked twice. "Yup that should do it!" he said. Jack nodded "Oh yeah this is definitely going to work!"

Rose was sitting back in the cabin, Lovejoy was just staring at her. "This is ridiculous they just leave me tied to this stupid chair!" Rose grumbled. She sat back in her chair and tried to fall asleep, she was bored out of her mind. Lovejoy pulled out a newspaper and began to read it. I can't take this, Rose thought.

Meanwhile Jack, Fabrizio, Helga, and Tommy were getting ready for their big plan. Helga had put the stewardess uniform on, she came back into the room where Jack, Fabrizio, and Tommy were sitting. Fabrizio gave a low whistle, she giggled.

"You guys ready?" Jack asked. They all nodded. "Let's go!" Jack said, they all left the cabin to sneak into first class. They snuck up to the gate that separated third class from first and went in. "Okay I guess we split up now. Tommy you go to the smoking room, Me, Fabri, and Helga will go to Rose's cabin and Fabrizio and I will wait outside until Helga has distracted Lovejoy." Jack said.

Tommy ran off to the smoking room. He snuck past some officers and restaurant stewards, he hid behind the doors of the smoking room entrance. He tried to look around, Jack had described Cal to him, finally he saw him sitting in the back. All he had to do now was make sure he didn't leave.

He watched for a minute when all of a sudden Cal got up, he began to walk towards the doors. "Ah shite!" Tommy muttered. He watched as Cal came up and opened the door, he stuck his foot out and tripped him. "Ah excuse me sir! Me big feet got in the way again!" He helped him up. Cal brushed himself off "Are you supposed to be up here...?" Cal asked.

Tommy shrugged "Probably not I just like to spy an' see what you first class guys do for fun but I must say it doesn't look that fun." Cal rolled his eyes "That's great now if you'll excuse me I need to get more matches from my cabin..." Cal walked past but Tommy grabbed him. "Aw no don't go all the way back, here I have some matches take a few!"

Cal gave him a funny look but grabbed some matches anyway, "Thanks..." Tommy smiled "You're welcome!" Cal walked back inside. Tommy leaned back against the doors "Whew! That was close..." he mumbled.

Meanwhile Jack, Fabrizio, and Helga had made their way up to Rose's cabin. They stood outside for a minute "Alright Helga, when Lovejoy is distracted I need you to clap 3 times so Fabri and I know to come in." Jack explained. Helga nodded "Ja okay 3 claps." Fabrizio grinned "Okay!" he said. Jack had stolen a tea tray from a stewardess's cart in the first class hallway on the opposite end of B deck. He handed it to Helga.

Rose was still just sitting in the chair, bored as ever. Lovejoy was still reading his stupid newspaper. Rose was beginning to drift off when there was a knoct at the door. She sat up straight and blinked her eyes open. "Yes come in." Lovejoy said.

Helga came in with a tea tray, she walked over to Lovejoy. "Tea sir?" she asked. Lovejoy looked up "I don't recall ordering tea-" he looked at Rose "-did you?"

Rose was about to say no when she realized it was Helga. "Tea ma'am?" Helga asked, winking at Rose. "Oh no thank you." Rose replied. Helga turned back to Lovejoy "Have some tea." she poured some in a teacup and went to hand it to him, "accidentally" spilling it all over him in the process. Rose giggled.

"Oh so sorry!" Helga said handing Lovejoy a napkin. Lovejoy swatted it away "It's impossible to find good help these days..." he mumbled going into his room to change. Helga smiled and clapped 3 times. Lovejoy was still muttering in the other room "Stupid, clumsy maid..."

Jack and Fabrizio burst in and before Rose knew what was happening they threw a blanket over her and carried her out of the room. Helga quickly grabbed the tea tray and ran out after them.

Not even a minute after they left Lovejoy had come back and realized everyone was gone. He looked out into the hallway to see Jack, Fabrizio, and "The Maid" running down the hall. Jack was carrying a large bundle.

"Oh no you don't!" Lovejoy yelled, he began to chase them. "Aw shi-!" Jack and Fabrizio ran even faster, Lovejoy was right on their heels. As soon as they lost Lovejoy for a minute Jack gave Fabrizio the bundle and pushed Helga in front of him, "GO!" they ran in opposite directions. Helga tossed Fabrizio her room key. Jack knew Lovejoy would chase him but when he caught up it would be Helga instead of Rose.

Lovejoy stopped abruptly as much as he wanted to see where Fabrizio was going with that bundle he was sure Jack would have Rose. He immediately started chasing Jack.

Jack and Helga ran down the hallway, Helga kept spilling tea as she ran. "I knew there was something off about that maid!" Lovejoy growled. Fabrizio ran down to Helga's cabin carrying Rose. He opened the door, Olaf and Mrs. Dahl were sound asleep. Fabrizio sighed with relief, he set Rose down in a corner and took off the blanket.

"Oh, Fabrizio." Rose said. She was out of breath. "Si Jack and Helga went together to confuse da' valet, Helga give me her room key and you stay in here until Jack a' somes to get you." Fabrizio explained.

Rose caught her breath "Oh alright, thank you." she said. Fabrizio shushed her, "Stay here." He left the room. Rose sat back against one of the bunk beds and sighed. She was so relieved Jack had come up with a way to rescue her after all.

Finally Lovejoy caught up to Jack. He pulled him back by the suspenders. "A-HA!" he yelled. Jack burst out laughing as Helga turned around. Lovejoy let go of Jack and stared at them in confusion. Helga smiled "I not Rose, I Helga."

Lovejoy smacked his hand against his face "Damnit! I could lose my job for this!" he grumbled. Jack laughed "That's your problem, not mine." Lovejoy shot them a dirty look. He turned to Helga "Now it makes sense why you spilled that tea everywhere, an actual stewardess wouldn't have been nearly that clumsy!" he growled.

Helga smiled "I sorry." she repeated. Jack laughed again. Lovejoy rolled his eyes and stormed off in the opposite direction mumbling. Jack and Helga high fived eachother and Fabrizio came running back. He handed Helga her room key "Rose is safe, is valet guy gone?"

Jack nodded. They went back to get Rose, Helga opened the door and Jack ran in. Rose jumped into his arms, kissing him. "I told ya I wasn't giving up!" Jack said. Rose hugged him tightly "Oh Jack I love you!" she kissed him again. Helga shushed them so her parents wouldn't wake up. Jack lowered his whisper, "Sorry!"

Fabrizio and Helga looked at eachother, they smiled. Jack and Rose were still hugging eachother and Helga cleared her throat. Jack and Rose spun around to face her. "I go to bed now." Helga said.

Jack and Rose blushed, "Sorry Helga, I guess we'll be leaving now." Jack laughed. He held the door open for Rose and stepped into the hall, "Oh and guys, thanks so much for helping me!" Jack added.

Fabrizio waved "You are a' so welcome I see you in a minute." he said. He closed the door behind Jack and turned to face Helga. "You make a good maid." he teased. She giggled. "Thank you for helping Jack he a' really appreciated it and a' so did Rose." Fabrizio said. Helga smiled "Du er velkommen." she kissed him.

"Oh grazie signorina!" Fabrizio mumbled. "Du er velkommen." Helga repeated with a smile. Fabrizio grinned "I see you tomorrow, goodnight sweet Helga, I love you." he said. He kissed her hand and stepped into the hall. Helga blew him a kiss and shut the door behind him.

When Jack and Rose got to Jack's cabin they went straight to bed, they were both exhausted and it was already almost 2 in the morning. "Thank you so much Jack, I love you so much." Rose mumbled as she fell asleep in Jack's arms.

Jack smiled "I love you too Rose, to infinity, back, and there again."


	9. Jack and Rose's Engagement

_**Jack and Rose's Engagement; April 16th 1912**_

Jack woke up to the sound of Fabrizio snoring above him, he chuckled. Oh Fabrizio, you're really something else, Jack thought. He got up, got dressed, washed his face, and brushed his teeth. Then he sat back down on the edge of his bunk and ran his fingers through Rose's hair. She was still sleeping peacefully, Jack smiled.

He really loved Rose and decided he never wanted to lose her again, to always be able to keep her safe. Soon as it was, he wanted to propose to her, and get married that day. He kept turning thoughts over in his head, he kept practicing what he would say to Rose. Finally everyone began to get up and get ready. The Gundersons were shocked to find Rose, once again, in their cabin.

Fabrizio slowly got down from his bunk and yawned. Rose sat up in bed and brushed her hair, then she put it up in a bun. The Gundersons were fighting over the wash basin.

Jack turned to Rose "You hungry?" he asked. She nodded "Oh yes." Jack smiled "Hey Fabri, Bjorn, Olaus, me and Rose are going to breakfast now." he said. Fabrizio nodded "I'm a' gonna go see Helga." he said walking out after them. As they walked out the Gundersons were still arguing in Swedish.

Jack and Rose held hands as they walked down the hall, "Hey Rose, can I ask you something?" Jack asked. Rose looked at him "Of course." Jack grinned "Say, you wanna go get some fresh air before we eat?" Rose shrugged "Sure, we could."

They walked out onto the boat deck and sat down on a bench. "Rose, I've been thinking about something." Jack said. Rose looked at him "What?" Jack smiled "I almost lost you, and I never want that to happen again, I want to be able to protect you, always." Rose smiled too, "Oh Jack I never want to be separated from you ever again either, I don't think I could take it." she said.

"That never has to happen again, know how?" Jack asked. Rose shook her head. "Marry me Rose." Jack said taking her hand in his. The sunlight was shining down on them and there were only a few people on the deck, it was the perfect setting.

Rose clasped her hand over her mouth, her eyes swelled with happy tears. "Oh Jack, yes! Oh yes! I can't think of anything I want more in this world right now than to be with you, always!" she gushed. Jack grinned "Somehow, I thought you'd say that." They kissed.

Rose smiled and slid Cal's engagement off her finger, she rolled it over between her first finger and thumb. "Cal's ring?" Jack asked. Rose nodded "Yes, yes Cal's engagement ring, the object that gives him the right to treat me the way he does..."

Jack shook his head "He thinks he owns you." Rose looked down at the ring, it was so shiny and expensive. She looked at the ring again, without another thought she threw it over the rail. Jack's mouth dropped "Oh Rose, Cal's gonna be so pissed!" Rose giggled hysterically "I know, I don't care!" she said.

Jack burst out laughing "Come on, let's go have breakfast!" Rose smiled "Okay, let's go!" They walked back to the dining saloon and sat down with Fabrizio, the Dahls, and Tommy.

"There ya are Jack-o!" Tommy said. Jack grinned "Yup, I'm here!" he said happily. Tommy glanced at Fabrizio, he shrugged. Jack and Rose couldn't stop smiling. "What's up with 'em Fabri?" Tommy whispered. Fabrizio shrugged "I a' don't know!" he whispered back.

Tommy took a drink of his coffee, "Alrighty then." he said. He noticed Jack and Rose kept looking at eachother then at everyone else but they never said anything. They appeared to both be thinking about the same thing.

Fabrizio looked at Helga, they smiled at eachother. Helga sipped her tea, Fabrizio grinned "Jack and Rose are a' so smiley eh?" She nodded "Ja, so smiley!" Fabrizio glanced at Jack "Why you so happy Jack?" he finally asked.

Jack grinned and looked at Rose "You wanna tell 'em or should I?" Rose giggled "You can!" she said. Jack looked back at Fabrizio "We're engaged!" he announced. Fabrizio's mouth dropped, Tommy did a coffee spit take. Jack laughed "Why so suprised?" he joked.

Tommy wiped his mouth on his sleeve and whistled, "I'll be damned!" he said. Helga and Fabrizio were looking at eachother in excited shock, Mr. and Mrs. Dahl were talking about something else in Norwegian and were unaware of what was going on.

Fabrizio sat back in his chair "So a' when is this wedding?" he asked with a wide grin. Tommy nodded "Yeah!" Jack smiled nervously and looked at Rose "How about tonight?" he asked. Rose clasped her hand over her mouth again "Oh yes!" she said.

"But where?" Tommy asked. Jack smiled "How about the general room? We can invite the whole steerage class, whoever wants to come!" Rose looked at Jack "And Molly and Mr. Andrews too!" she added. Jack grinned "Yes!" he said.

Tommy shook his head "Who's gonna actually marry you though?" Rose smiled "Father Byles, the ship's priest of course!" she said. Jack grinned "Fabrizio will you be my best man?" he asked. Fabrizio smiled "Of course I will Jack!"

Jack grinned "And I want Cora to be our flower girl!" he said happily. Rose kissed Jack's cheek "I'm so excited!" she said. "Me too!" Jack said. Rose looked at Helga "Hey Helga, will you be my maid of honor?" she asked. Helga smiled "Ja I dress up as maid night before." she said. Rose laughed, Helga really needed to work on her English.

"No I mean will you stand up for me in the wedding?" she asked. Helga nodded, "Oh so sorry ja I vil." she said. Rose smiled "Thank you! Now we have a best man, maid of honor, flowergirl, preist...wait what about a cake?" Jack chuckled "Whoa there Rose slow down!" he said.

Tommy smiled "I'll find Father Byles for ya, Fabrizio and Helga you guys go find a cake, someone can tell Cora she's the flower girl, an' Rose and Jack you guys can go invite Mr. Andrews and yer friend Molly." he said.

Meanwhile Cal and Ruth were having breakfast up on the promenade deck. Lovejoy and Trudy were standing against the wall. Cal shot a dirty look at Lovejoy "If you weren't such a loyal valet, I'd fire you! And you better find Rose as soon as possible, we dock at 5 am!"

Lovejoy nodded "Yes of course, my sincere apologies Mr. Hockley." Ruth shifted uncomfortably "She's probably down mingling with the poor immigrants!" she said with a shudder. Cal shook his head in disgust. "No daughter of mine associates with peasants!" Ruth said. Cal nodded "Don't worry Ruth, Lovejoy will get Rose back to us safely...and that Dawson locked up again!" he reassured her.

Ruth nodded "Good." she said. Cal looked at Lovejoy "I don't know why you're still standing here, go find Rose, NOW!" he barked. Lovejoy straightened up "Right away Mr. Hockley." he said leaving quickly.

After breakfast they all split up. Tommy went to find Father Byles, Fabrizio and Helga a cake, and Jack and Rose would tell Cora, Molly, and Mr. Andrews. Tommy snuck up to the first class mass room and peeked through the glass doors. Father Byles was sitting in the back playing the piano, Tommy slowly opened the door.

"Excuse me." he said. Father Byles turned around "How can I help you sir?" he asked. Tommy walked over "Me friend wants to get married, tonight, before the ship docks...it's kind of a long story." he explained.

Father Byles looked at him "So they need me to marry them?" he asked. Tommy nodded "Yes Father." he said. Father Byles scratched his head "Where and when?" he asked. Tommy thought for a second "Steerage general room, probably around 4 o'clock if ya can make that happen."

Father Byles smiled and shook his hand "Alright." he said. Tommy grinned "Thanks!" he left the room. "Lord bless you boy!" Father Byles called after him. Tommy waved back.

Meanwhile Fabrizio and Helga had gone to the steerage kitchen. Fabrizio knocked on the door and one of the cooks answered, "What are you two doing?" he asked.

Fabrizio glanced at Helga then back at the cook "Do you a' think it's possible for you to make us a cake?" he asked. The cook looked at him like he was crazy "Why would I make you a cake when we are busy enough making lunch?" he asked. Fabrizio shook his head "No signore, it is for my friend's wedding he's getting married tonight by Father Byles in the general room." he explained. Helga nodded, "Ja for wedding."

The cook poked his face back towards the other cooks and said something, then he stuck his face out towards them again. "Yes we'll make you a cake." he said. Fabrizio smiled "Oh grazie signore that is a' so nice." he said. Helga nodded "Ja so nice."

Jack and Rose went into the general room, Cora was sitting in her father's lap. Bert Cartmell was reading Cora a book. "Hey Cora! Hello Mr. Cartmell." Jack said walking up to them. Bert Cartmell looked up "Hello Jack." Cora grinned and gave Jack a big hug. "HI UNCLE JACK!"

Jack laughed and looked at Cora's father "Rose and I are getting married...tonight!" he said. Bert Cartmell clapped him on the back "Well congratulations to ya, Cora and I are so happy for you, right Cora?" Cora smiled "Oh Uncle Jack you're getting married? This is so exciting Uncle Jack!" she said. Jack grinned "Rose and I were hoping you'd be our flower girl?"

Cora hugged him again "Yay!" she said. Bert Cartmell laughed "So when is it?" he asked. Jack looked at Rose "What time do you think Tommy told Father Byles?" Rose shrugged. Just then Tommy came running in, just in time. "Father Byles is coming here around 4." he said. Jack looked at Cora's father "Around 4." he answered with a smile.

Cora pulled excitedly at her father's leg. Bert Cartmell smiled "We'll be there!" he said. Jack said "It's open to the whole steerage class." Cora was jumping up and down happily "I'm going to make you a present!" she said. Jack smiled "Awh thanks Cora, I can't wait!" he said.

Fabrizio told the cook to get the cake there by 4 per Tommy's instruction, then they left to meet everyone in the general room. As they walked in Jack was announcing his and Rose's wedding to everyone in the room.

"...AND EVERYONE IS INVITED!" Jack announced happily. Lots of the steerage people sitting around clapped excitedly. Fabrizio and Helga ran over "The cook is a' bringing the cake at 4!" Fabrizio said. Jack grinned "Great!"

Fabrizio smiled at Helga "This is a' so exciting!" he said. She giggled "Ja!" Fabrizio grinned "I a' hope this cake is chocolate..." Helga giggled again "Oh silly Fabrizio!" she said. Fabrizio hugged her "I am a' pretty silly sometimes!" They both laughed.

Tommy walked over "I hope the cake is chocolate too, now I'm hungry!" he said. Fabrizio and Helga laughed, Fabrizio shrugged. Tommy grinned "I also hope there's plenty a beer!" Fabrizio chuckled "Isn't there always?" Tommy nodded "Got a good point there Fabri!"

Jack and Rose walked over too followed by Cora. Jack said "Rose and I are going to find Molly and Mr. Andrews!" Fabrizio smiled "Okay see you later!" They walked off back towards first class.

On their way up to the first class cafe where Molly normally hung out they passed Mr. Andrews. "Mr. Andrews!" Rose called. Mr. Andrews turned around "Oh hello miss Rose, hello Jack!" Rose hugged him "Mr. Andrews I left Cal, Jack and I are getting married!" she said happily. Mr. Andrews stared at them in suprised shock "Oh..wow...well congratulations to ya both." he said.

Rose smiled "It's at 4 o'clock in the third class general room, all of the steerage people are invited but we wanted to invite you!"she said. Mr. Andrews smiled "That's so nice of ya young Rose, of course I'll be there." he replied. Rose hugged him again and Jack smiled. "Thanks for all your help by the way Mr. Andrews." Jack said.

Mr. Andrews nodded "You're quite welcome Jack." he said. Rose said "Well we're going to find Molly...and please don't Cal or my mother." Mr. Andrews grinned "Wouldn't dream of it miss Rose!" he said.

He continued down the hall, Jack and Rose went the opposite direction to find Molly. "She's always in the cafe, she likes to make fun of how slow the bartenders are!" Rose laughed.

Jack chuckled "That's just down the hall right?" Rose nodded "Yes, oh right here!" she said walking through an entrance. Jack followed, Molly was sitting in the back. They walked back to Molly's table.

"Hello Molly." Rose said. Molly looked up "Oh Rose hun, how are ya?" she asked. "Ruth says you were pretty sick." Rose shook her head. Is that what mother's telling people of my absence? She wondered in annoyance. "Yes, I'm doing much better thank you." she replied.

Molly noticed Jack "Oh hey sonny didn't see ya there!" she said. Jack grinned "Hey Molly!" he said. Molly smiled "So can I help you kids with something?" Jack and Rose looked at eachother. "Jack and I are getting married today, I left Cal. It's at 4 in the steerage general room, it's open to steerage and we invited Mr. Andrews as well, will you come? There will be plenty of cake and beer." Rose said.

Molly took a swig of her spritzer. "Today? That was fast, ya board with one man and get off with another, now that's how ya do it Rosie girl!" Molly chuckled. Rose smiled "Will you come?" Molly nodded "Wouldn't miss it for the world!" she replied with a grin.

Then Rose dropped her voice to a whisper "But please make sure mother and Cal don't find out about this, I ran away and Cal probably already has his valet after me." she said. Molly rubbed her back "They won't hear a peep from me." she reassured her. "Thank you Molly, see you later!" Rose said.

Jack and Rose left the room, they were so excited. Meanwhile back in steerage Fabrizio, Mr. Dahl, Tommy, the Gundersons, and many other steerage men were getting the general room ready for a wedding ceremony and reception. Helga, Mrs. Dahl, and some other steerage ladies were telling the men where to put things.

Tommy grinned at Fabrizio "I'm so happy fer Jack-o!" he said. Fabrizio smiled "Si a' me too!" Tommy picked up a chair and lined it up next to another one, "We'll make this a wedding Jack nor Rose will ever forget!" he said. Fabrizio nodded "Si!" he said.


	10. Getting Ready

**_Getting Ready; April 16th 1912_**

A couple hours later everything in the general room was all set up for the wedding. Rose was standing outside the general room with Mrs. Dahl, Helga, and Cora. "I think I'm going to get ready back up in my cabin in first class, I have a dress up there that I want to wear and I want to invite my maid Trudy." Rose said. Cora looked at her "But that mean Cal man will find you!" she said.

Rose smiled "Oh no it's alright Cora, Cal is in the smoking room and my mother is at afternoon tea, they'll never know." she explained. "Oh okay see you later!" Cora said. Rose waved back at her and walked down the hall towards the elevators.

Mrs. Dahl looked at Helga "Jeg kommer til å gå å snakke med din far." she said. Helga nodded "Okay Mamma." she said. Helga and Cora were left together, neither of them were sure exactly what they were supposed to be doing now. "What now?" Cora asked. Helga shrugged "Do not know." she said. They sat down on a bench in the hallway.

"So I've never been a flower girl before! I'm so happy for Uncle Jack he really likes Rose!" Cora said. Helga just smiled and nodded, Cora was talking too fast and she could barely speak English as it was, she barely had a clue what Cora was saying. "Ja." she replied. Cora smiled "I'm so excited!" she clapped her hands together. "JA!" Helga said trying her best to mimic Cora's tone as if she understood her.

Meanwhile Rose made her way back up to her cabin and knocked on the door. Trudy answered it "Oh Miss Rose where have you been?" she asked, concerned. Rose shushed her "You remember that guy, not Cal, that I was telling you about?" she asked. Trudy giggled "Oh yes Miss Rose!" she said.

"Can you keep a huge secret?, Cal and Lovejoy and my mother are looking for me and they can never ever find out about this until it happens." Rose said. Trudy nodded eagerly. "I'm getting married down in steerage...to Jack. I want to get off with him." Rose whispered.

Trudy clasped her hand over her mouth and stifled a gasp. "Miss Rose!" she whispered in shock. Rose smiled mischeviously "Can I come in and get ready, I'd love it if you'd come." Trudy smiled "Of course Miss Rose!"

Rose walked in and Trudy immediately pulled out a few of Rose's favorite dresses. "The pink one, definitely!" Rose said without a second thought. Trudy smiled and set the dress out on the bed, "Come let's do something with that hair." she said. Rose grinned "Okay!" she said. Trudy walked her into the bathroom.

Meanwhile Molly Brown was walking down to steerage, she was going to loan Jack the tuxedo again. On her way to find Jack she passed Cora and Helga sitting on the bench outside the general room. "How's it goin' ladies?" Molly asked. She had directed the question at Helga since she was obviously the older of the two but Cora was the one who looked up.

"Hello! Helga can't really understand you she really only speaks Norwegian." Cora explained. Molly chuckled "Sorry about that, I'm afraid I don't know any Norwegian!" she said. Cora giggled "That's okay can we help you with something?" she asked.

Molly smiled "I have a tuxedo for my friend Jack, he's getting married down here at 4 I'm sure you ladies have heard about it." she explained. Cora grinned "Have we! I'm the flower girl and Helga's the maid of honor!" she said happily. Molly put her hands on her hips "Is that so?" she asked. Cora nodded excitedly "Oh yes I love Uncle Jack he asked if I'd be his flower girl!" she said.

Molly looked at her "I didn't know Jack had a niece!" she said. Cora laughed "No he's not my real uncle I just call him that!" she said. Molly smiled "Oh I see, and you said your friend Helga here's the maid of honor?" she asked.

Cora nodded "Yes! Jack's best friend Fabrizio is his best man and Fabrizio is dating Helga." she explained. Molly smiled "Well I'm another friend of Jack's my name's Molly, and I know your friend here is Helga, what's your name?" she asked. "I'm Cora!" Cora shook Molly's hand.

Molly grinned "Say how would you ladies like to get ready up in my room?, I have perfume and hair pieces help yourselves!" she said. Cora grinned and looked at Helga "Helga did you hear that?" she asked excitedly.

Helga was smiling but she looked a little confused. "We get ready in her room?" Helga asked. Cora nodded "Yes!" she said. They both grinned and looked at Molly, "Let's go!" Cora said excitedly.

Molly chuckled "Alright!" she said. They walked back past Jack's cabin so Molly could drop off the tuxedo. In Jack's cabin Fabrizio, Tommy and the Gundersons were talking to Jack about the wedding. They were all ready and Jack just needed the tuxedo.

"I can't believe this is really happening!" Jack said. Fabrizio smiled "I'm a' happy for you Jack!" he said. Tommy nodded in agreement "Ya know Jack-o I didn't think ya could pull this off but ya did, congratulations boyo!"

Just then there was a knock on the door. Fabrizio opened the door, Helga was standing there with Jack's tuxedo. "Helga!" Fabrizio said with a smile. Helga giggled "Hei Fabrizio...for Jack fra Molly." she handed him the tuxedo. Fabrizio grinned "Grazie signorina, I see you later!" he said. Helga smiled "See du!" she said, walking away. Fabrizio waved after her and shut the door.

"Was that Helga?" Tommy asked. Fabrizio nodded "Si she drop off Jack's tuxedo from that Molly lady." Jack walked over "Is that my tuxedo?" he asked. Tommy nodded and Fabrizio handed it to him "Si Helga just drop it off from Molly." Jack smiled "Thanks Fabri." Fabrizio grinned "It's niente!"

Meanwhile Rose was almost ready, Trudy was just finishing her hair and makeup. "Oh Trudy I'd love it if you'd come!" Rose said. Trudy smiled "Oh thank you Miss Rose but I shouldn't, then Mr. Hockely and your mother would find out for certain!" Rose thought for a second "Oh." she said, realizing Trudy was probably right.

Trudy brushed Rose's hair gently "I'm sorry Miss Rose, I should stay here and make sure Mr. Hockely or Mr. Lovejoy don't go looking for you." Rose smiled "Thank you Trudy." she said.

It was almost time for the wedding, Father Byles would begin in exactly two hours. Molly showed Helga and Cora up to her cabin, "Here we are girls!" she said flinging open the door. Cora gasped and Helga's eyes widened. "You mean you don't have to sleep in a bunk bed or share your room?" Cora asked.

Molly chuckled "That's right!" Cora scanned the room, taking it all in. "I love your room Misses Molly!" she said. Cora looked at Helga "Her room is SO big!" she said excitedly. Helga was looking around too "Ja!" she said.

Back in Jack's cabin they were all ready and waiting around. "Nervous Jack-o?" Tommy asked. "Nah!" Jack chuckled. "We're happy for ya boyo, ya got nothing to be nervous about anyhow. You an' Rose are meant for eachother, I never believed in destiny...til now." Tommy said with a smile.

Jack grinned "Aw thanks Tommy!" Fabrizio smiled "Is your destiny Jack!" Even the Gundersons were smiling but they didn't know much English. Jack smiled "This is the happiest day of my life!" he said. "Well it should be!" Tommy clapped him on the back.

The time passed quickly, there was now only 30 minutes before the wedding started. Trudy had finished getting Rose ready and sent her back down to wait in steerage. "Congratulations Miss Rose, good luck to you." Trudy called after her happily. "Thank you Trudy, for everything!" Rose called back with an excited wave.

Molly had finished getting ready and tossed her room key to Helga. "Hurry now girls the wedding's starting soon, lock up when your done!" she called walking out the door. Once she left Cora and Helga looked at eachother they grinned.

They looked at all of Molly's perfume, she had a huge collection. She also had a ton of makeup. They hadn't touched anything when Molly was in the room, they had waited until she left to get ready themselves.

Helga started putting a bunch of Molly's bright red lipstick on. Cora put one of Molly's big, expensive, hair pieces in her hair. They were having a grand old time.

There was now only 15 minutes until the wedding. Jack and Fabrizio were already at the altar while nearly the entire steerage class plus Molly and Mr. Andrews were in their seats. Rose was waiting in another room. Where are Helga and Cora? She wondered.

Mr. Andrews walked up to the altar "Just wanted to express my congratulations again to ya both." He hugged Jack. Jack smiled "Thank you Mr. Andrews, thank you so much for coming." he said. Tommy also walked up. He, Fabrizio, and Mr. Andrews gave Jack a last minute pep talk.

"Just chill out Jack-o everything's gonna be fine!" Tommy said clapping his back again. Fabrizio nodded in agreement "Si Jack you will a' be just fine!" Jack smiled "Thanks guys I think I'm ready." he said.

Tommy hugged him one last time and walked back to his seat with Mr. Andrews. Mr. Andrews sat down next to Molly "Can't believe Rose is really doing this but Jack is a wonderful man, never knew Mr. Hockley very well but I suppose Rose wasn't happy with him. I'm happy if Rose is happy." he said. Molly smiled "Oh Rose loves Jack and he loves her, Hockley was a snob if I do say so myself." Mr. Andrews nodded.

"Say Thomas it almost seems you think of Rose as a daughter, funny because I do too. Ruth is nice enough but Rose told me she feels so misunderstood by her mother so I stepped up and said she could talk to me any time she needed." Molly said. Mr. Andrews smiled "Rose is such a lovely young lady, you can't help but want to look out for her." Molly grinned "I know it Tom." she said.

Father Byles would be there in 5 minutes. Jack looked at Fabrizio "Have you seen Cora and Helga?" he asked. Fabrizio shook his head "No not a' for a while they are a' probably back waiting with Rose." Jack nodded "Probably."


	11. Mr and Mrs Jack Dawson

_**Mr. And Mrs. Jack Dawson; April 16th 1912**_

Finally Father Byles walked in, Jack and Fabrizio were standing up on the altar and everyone else was waiting in their seats. The cake had already been delivered as well, everything was ready for the wedding.

Father Byles walked up and joined Jack and Fabrizio, the steerage musicians were seated right next to the altar ready to start the wedding music. "Okay where are Helga and Cora?!" Jack whispered sharply to Fabrizio under his breath. Fabrizio shrugged. "They should be here by now!" Jack whispered. Fabrizio shrugged again "I a' don't know!" he whispered.

The musicians were about to begin playing "Wait!" Jack held his hand up. Father Byles looked confused, as did everyone sitting down. Mr. and Mrs. Dahl looked at eachother, neither of them had seen their daughter for a couple of hours. No one even noticed Lovejoy at the top of the stairs. Rose was still in the other room, wondering why the music hadn't started yet.

Meanwhile Cal and Ruth were back in their suite. Cal was pacing around the room, Ruth looked worried. "I haven't seen Rose all day, I swear if she'd _down there_ again!" she grumbled. Cal was fuming "Not to worry Ruth, Lovejoy will find her."

Just then Lovejoy burst in "Mr. Hockley!" he said. Cal spun around to see Lovejoy, he had a wild look in his eyes. "What is it Lovejoy what?!" Cal demanded. Lovejoy was panting heavily, he caught his breath. "She's getting married...to _him._" Cal glanced at Ruth, her mouth had dropped open. "WHAT?!" he shouted. Lovejoy patted his chest "Just what I saw sir." he said.

Ruth got up and started pacing as well, she ran her fingers through her hair nervously. "Oh no this can't be happening! My daughter is NOT going to disobey me like this!" Cal shushed her "She isn't going to get away with this I will not allow it!" he said. Trudy came in with tea "Tea?" she asked. "Shut up Trudy!" Cal snapped.

"Sorry Mr. Hockley." Trudy put down the tea tray. Cal looked at Lovejoy "Come Lovejoy we're stopping this before it begins!" he said. "Yes sir!" Lovejoy followed him to the door. Trudy jumped in front of it "Please have some tea!" she begged. Cal moved her out of the way and opened the door. Ruth looked at Trudy "Trudy did you know about this?" she asked.

Trudy put her head down "Yes Misses Dewitt Bukater." she admitted. Ruth shook her head "I'd expect more out of you Trudy, get me some tea NOW!" Trudy nodded "Yes ma'am." she said handing Ruth a cup of tea.

It had already been 5 minutes after the wedding was supposed to start and Rose was getting nervous. Everyone in the general room was waiting for Helga and Cora. Jack looked at Fabrizio "Where on Earth are they?" he snapped. Fabrizio held his hands up "No worries I go find them." he said. "Thanks Fabrizio." Jack said.

No one had even thought to ask Molly, she was busy talking to Mr. Andrews and some steerage ladies behind her. Fabrizio ran off the altar and out of the general room.

He checked the room where Rose was supposed to be waiting. Rose was pacing, "Fabrizio! Why hasn't the wedding started yet?" she asked. "You a' mean you no seen Helga and Cora?" Fabrizio asked. Rose shrugged "No...I figured they were already in the general room waiting to start." she said with a concerned look.

Fabrizio waved his hands "I go find them now!" he said running out. He ran down the hall "Helga?" "Helga?" he was yelling. No answer. Fabrizio shook his head. "What in the world..." he wondered aloud. Just then Molly came out "Lookin' for Helga?" she asked. He spun around "Si...you are Molly eh?"

Molly chuckled "I'm guessin' you're Fabrizio. I saw your girlfriend Helga sitting around with the little flower girl Cora before and said they could get ready in my room, that was the last time I saw 'em if you wanna check up there." she said. Fabrizio smiled "Si I am Fabrizio, grazie." he said.

Molly smiled as Fabrizio started jogging towards the elevator. "Helga's got my room key just knock, it's cabin B4!" she called. "Grazie!" Fabrizio yelled back. He ran into the elevator.

He got off on B deck and ran down the hall looking for Molly's cabin. Finally he saw cabin B4. He caught his breath outside the door and knocked, Helga answered it. "Hei Fabrizio!" she said. Fabrizio nearly fell backwards in shock.

Helga had one of Molly's big hair pieces in her hair and she was wearing Molly's bright red lipstick. Cora ran up beside her, she reeked of old lady perfume. Fabrizio waved his hand in front of his face "Dio mio a' what is that smell?" he asked. "Helga sprayed me!" Cora said, she seemed to not be enjoying the smell either. Helga smiled "Ja!" Fabrizio laughed and shook his head "Oh Helga you two are something else!"

Helga giggled and took Molly's hairpiece out "I look in mirror this too big!" she said. Cora had run to get a towel, she was trying to dab the smell off, Fabrizio chuckled. Helga said "I do keep lipstick på selv det look good på meg!"

Fabrizio chuckled "Helga a' the wedding is a' gonna start we all waiting for you two!" Helga thought for a second "Oh!" she said, realizing how late it was. "Hurry you come with me!" he grinned and took her hand. They ran down the hall, Cora ran after them.

They ran back down and burst into the general room, Jack sighed with relief. Molly chuckled from her seat. Cora ran up and hugged Jack "Sorry Uncle Jack!" she said. Jack smiled "It's okay Cora, here go stand in the doorway and wait until the music starts." he handed her some flower petals.

Fabrizio smiled and walked with Helga back up on the altar. They kissed then split up to opposite sides. The steerage band began to play a slow waltz and Cora walked down the aisle dropping flower petals.

Rose took a deep breath and walked through the doors to the general room. She slowly walked down the aisle and everyone clapped, she waved happily at Molly and Mr. Andrews.

Jack stood up on the altar grinning as Rose walked towards him. She carefully stepped up on the altar and Jack kissed her hand. Father Byles stood between them and adressed the guests. Even Captain Smith, Chief Officer Wilde, and First Officer Murdoch were there.

"We are all here today to witness something truely wonderful." Father Byles began. Everyone clapped. Jack and Rose couldn't stop smiling at eachother, "This is so crazy Rose!" Jack whispered. Rose giggled.

Father Byles smiled "We are here to witness the marriage of Jack Dawson and Rose DeWitt Bukater." he said. Everyone clapped again. Fabrizio smiled at Helga from across the altar, she giggled.

Father Byles looked at Jack "Jack do you take Rose as your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish from this day forward, until death do you part?" he asked.

Jack grinned and looked deeply into Rose's eyes "I do." he said. Father Byles smiled "And do you Rose, take Jack as your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish from this day forward, until death do you part?" he asked.

Happy tears streamed down Rose's face. "Oh Jack you know I d-" Cal and Lovejoy burst through the doors "STOP!" Cal shouted. Everyone jumped and turned around.

Jack and Rose looked at eachother. Jack slapped his forehead angrily, Rose rolled her eyes. "What is the meaning of this!?" Captain Smith stood up. Cal was fuming "THAT IS MY FIANCEE!" he yelled shaking his fist at Jack.

Officer Murdoch chuckled "Apparently not anymore." he said. Cal was shaking with anger "This is absurd!" he yelled. "ROSE YOU ARE STOPPING THIS NONSENSE IMMEDIATELY!" he began walking towards the altar. Mr. Andrews grabbed him and pulled him back. "Not today Mr. Hockley." Captain Smith said.

Cal tried to squirm out of Mr. Andrews grip but it was no use. "I demand you let go of me right now Mr. Andrews!" Cal said. Mr. Andrews shook his head with a smile "Gladly, after Rose says I do."

He motioned for Rose to continue. "I do." she said. Father Byles smiled "By the Captain and crew of the RMS Titanic and the White Star Line, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Jack Dawson!" They kissed. Fabrizio and Helga smiled, everyone clapped.

"There ya are Mr. Hockley." Mr. Andrews released Cal. "NO!" Cal yelled, he was jumping up and down angrily. Lovejoy shook his head and sighed. Officer Murdoch and Officer Wilde escorted them out, Cal was still yelling as Murdoch pushed him out the door.

Everyone was standing up clapping, some people even whistled and whooped. Jack and Rose bowed and jumped off the altar on the platform hand in hand. Fabrizio smiled and walked down off the platform arm in arm with Helga, they kissed too.

Jack and Rose walked through the crowd of smiling, clapping, people. Molly and Mr. Andrews were the first to congratulate them. The Cartmells, Tommy, Fabrizio, and the Dahls also congratulated them.

"I knew you could do it Jack-o!" Tommy said with a giant grin. Jack laughed and kissed Rose on the cheek with a wet smack, she giggled "Oh Jack!" People began to move all the extra chairs into the hall and put the general room back the way it was so they could have the reception. Fabrizio, Helga, Tommy, and Cora were all standing around Jack and Rose. They were all so happy.

Meawhile Cal and Lovejoy walked back up to first class and burst into the suite. Ruth immediately turned to face them, her expression turned from anxious to dismayed. "Where's my daughter?" she asked with deep concern.

Cal kicked the wall, knocking one of Rose's paintings down. "She's married, we couldn't stop it Ruth." he said. Ruth fainted, Trudy immediately ran to get her some water.


	12. Jack and Rose's Reception- A Last Hurrah

_**Jack and Rose's Reception-A Last Hurrah; April 16th 1912**_

A few minutes later the general room was all set up for the reception, a group of men had put the extra chairs in the hall and pushed some tables together off to the side. Officer Murdoch and Officer Wilde set the cake on a large platter and placed it on one of the tables. Molly and Mr. Andrews had arranged for catering via first class, the first class cooks started showing up with big platters of food.

Molly walked back over to where Jack and Rose were standing with Fabrizio, Helga, Tommy, and Cora. "Brought ya some champagne!" she grinned. Jack and Rose laughed "Thank you Molly!" Rose said. They walked over and sat at a table. Molly and Mr. Andrews were talking to Helga's parents, they walked over and joined them. Tommy got up to get everyone some champagne.

Mrs. Dahl looked at Helga and pointed to her lips, she shook her head. Helga giggled and wiped Molly's lipstick off. Molly chuckled "Seems like you girls had fun, your guys little friend Cora smelled like all of my perfumes mixed in one!" she said. Mrs. Dahl smiled at Molly with an eye roll at her daughter. Helga smiled at her mother innocently, Mrs. Dahl shook her head trying not to laugh.

Mr. Andrews, Molly, Captain Smith, Officer Wilde, Officer Murdoch, Jack, and Rose were on one end of the table while Fabrizio, The Dahls, Bjorn, and Tommy were on the other end. Jack and Rose were talking to Mr. Andrews. "Thank you so much for coming Mr. Andrews, and for holding Cal back!" Rose said. Mr. Andrews smiled "Aw you're welcome Rose, It was my pleasure." he said.

Tommy came back with the champagne, they all took one and went to get some food off the buffet. Tommy told his friend Mick, leader of the steerage band to announce that it was time for the dinner and toasting. Everyone got up and grabbed food and champagne.

Once everyone was seated again Mr. Andrews stood up and chinked his knife against his champagne glass, everyone looked at him. "I'd like to make a toast to Rose and Jack. I am truly so happy for them, two people whose worlds collided God knows how but they did and they fell in love, two wonderful young people who I had the pleasure of getting to know on this amazing maiden voyage of my grandest accomplishment yet, the unsinkable RMS Titanic!" he said.

Everyone clapped, some even whistled and whooped, others stood up. Everyone chinked their glasses together and drank their champagne. Rose smiled at Mr. Andrews "That was beautiful Mr. Andrews!" she said. He smiled "I meant every word of it too." Rose hugged him tightly, he chuckled.

Fabrizio, Helga, Olaf and Mrs. Dahl, Bjorn, and Tommy were all talking on the other end of the table. "Man first class eats good!" Tommy commented about the first class food. Fabrizio nodded "Si!" he said. "When can we eat the cake?" Tommy asked. Fabrizio laughed "I hope soon!" he said. "Can you believe we dock in AMERICA tomorrow?" Tommy asked in disbelief.

Fabrizio sat back in his chair "Si is a' so exciting!" he said. Bjorn Gunderson nodded "Ja." Tommy said "I'm meetin' some friends from Erin in Indiana, we hope to start a successful poatato business. We tried back in Shannon but that damn potato famine made it too hard, that's right Ireland's still recovering from that mess!" He looked at Bjorn "How about you Bjorn, what are you an' Olaus doin'?" he asked.

Bjorn smiled "Stay with familj i North Dakota." he explained how he and Olaus already had family in North Dakota and how all four of the Gundersons would travel there together, until Jack won Sven and Olaf's tickets. Fabrizio chuckled "That was a' some poker game!" he said. Bjorn laughed.

When dinner was over Tommy got up to get everyone beers and brought them back to the table. They all took one happily. "Grazie Tommy!" Fabrizio said. Helga clapped again "Yay beer!" she said. Mrs. Dahl looked at Olaf, Olaf shrugged with a lighthearted chuckle. Mrs. Dahl rolled her eyes, she knew what happened when Helga drank alcohol.

"You a' really like your beer eh?" Fabrizio chuckled. Helga giggled "Oh ja!" she said taking a huge gulp. Fabrizio laughed "Oh Helga I love you..." he said gently kissing the top of her head. Olaf cleared his throat, Fabrizio shot up straight in his chair. Helga just gave a confused smile, she was getting tipsy already.

Tommy laughed "So what about your family Helga, what are you gonna do in America?" he asked. Helga looked at him and she took a minute to try and comprehend what he asked her, with a little help from Fabrizio. "Vi go to Minnesota, min familie all live together on big farm og vi go live there too." she explained.

Tommy looked at Fabrizio "She says they are a' gonna go live on a large farm in Minnesota with all her family from a' Norway." Fabrizio explained. Tommy nodded "What about you Fabri?" he asked. "I mean now that Jack's married I guess Rose will be going with you guys right?" Fabrizio shrugged and looked at Helga with a smile. Helga looked back at him confused, Fabrizio grinned. He was hoping he could somehow get invited to Minnesota, now that Jack had Rose he didn't need him to be his travel buddy anymore.

Meanwhile Jack and Rose were having beer with Molly and Mr. Andrews, they were all laughing. Molly said "Ruth's not gonna be too happy about this!" She chuckled and Mr. Andrews laughed. Jack and Rose looked at eachother. "I bet my mother nearly had a stroke when she found out!" Rose giggled tipsily.

Jack burst out laughing "Cal's probably having a temper tantrum like the baby he is!" This really made Rose laugh "He's such a spoiled jerk, he's gotten everything he's ever wanted and still he chooses to be such an obnoxious bastard!" she said. Jack laughed "Cal is an obnoxious bastard!"

Molly chuckled "Language you two!" she scolded. Jack and Rose laughed "Sorry Molly!" Jack said. Finally it was time for cake and Jack and Rose walked over to cut it. Jack held the knife, Rose held his hand as he sliced the first piece. Jack put it on a plate, then without warning he picked up some in his hand and smashed some in Rose's mouth.

"JACK!" Rose giggled. Jack was laughing, Rose shoved some in his mouth. "Hey!" Jack chuckled. Rose giggled "Now we're even!" she said. Jack grinned, he picked her up and twirled her around. "I love you!" Jack said. Rose smiled and kissed him "I love you too!" she said.

They each took a bite of the cake and toasted eachother with more champagne. Captain Smith had the ship's photographer come and take pictures. Back at the table Fabrizio, Bjorn, and Tommy were getting pretty lit off the beer and Helga was getting tipsier and tipsier every sip she took. Everyone was eating cake, drinking beer, and having a wonderful last night on board the Ship Of Dreams.

Meanwhile back in first class Cal was sulking and yelling at Lovejoy for letting this happen, even though it wasn't really Lovejoy's fault. Ruth was in bed, Trudy came in and let her have another drink of water. "The money is gone, I have no money, I have no money!" Ruth was rocking back and forth in a shaking fit.

"It's alright Misses DeWitt Bukater." Trudy tried to calm her down. Ruth was still shaking. Cal was glaring angrily at Lovejoy "This is absurd. I cannot believe this!" he raged. Lovejoy stood stiffly against the wall as Cal had his tantrum.

Cal kicked the wall again and knocked over a chair. He was cursing wildly and jumping up and down. Trudy came out "Mr. Hockley Rose's mother would like a word with you." she said. Cal collected himself and went to Ruth's room.

"Yes?" he asked. Ruth motioned for him to come and sit in the chair by her bedside. Cal sat down. "Mr. Hockley, please have mercy on me. I have no money now, I can't become a seamstress! I can't be poor, the thought sickens me! Please help me, Rose has betrayed us both." Ruth begged.

Cal sat back in the chair "This isn't my problem anymore." he said. "Oh please Mr. Hockley, isn't there anything you can do?" Ruth pleaded. Caledon Hockely was an obnoxious, rude, and arrogant man. But he wasn't as evil as Rose made him out to be.

"I'm not making you any promises, come back to Philadelphia with me and I'll tell my father the engagement is off and I will return the necklace. Then, I shall explain your situation, if he's feeling kind he may help you, if he is not, then I don't know what to tell you." Cal said. Ruth thought for a second, she had an idea.

"Didn't you say your father's been so lonely since your mother passed away?" she asked. Cal stiffened in his chair. "Yes." he said. Ruth smiled, maybe there could be a wedding after all. "Does your father believe in..._second _chances?" she asked. Cal eyed her suspiciously "Are you implying that you _want _my father?"

Ruth smiled "Well, I know how lonely he's been...and...well I can have money and your father can have company. Everyone wins." Cal smirked "You're desparate aren't you?" he asked. Ruth nodded "Yes, actually. I will do whatever I can to keep my social status." she said.

Cal shook his head. "Think of it Mr. Hockley, I lost my husband and he lost his wife...it's perfect!" Ruth said. Cal sat back again and looked at the ceiling, slightly weirded out. "Well I suppose you can see if my father is interested, but you have to do the courting. I'm not helping you."

Ruth let out a sigh of relief, she was still angry at Rose but atleast she wasn't necessarily doomed now. Trudy came back in with some tea and Cal walked out of the room.

Back in third class it was time for Jack and Rose's first dance. The steerage band began to play a slow wedding waltz as Jack and Rose stepped up on the platform. Everyone gathered around to watch.

Jack held Rose close to him as they swayed gently back and forth. "I already know where I'm taking you for our honeymoon." Jack said. Rose smiled "And where's that?" she asked. Jack grinned "The Santa Monica Pier." he replied. Rose giggled "Oh Jack!" she said. "Shh." Jack kissed her, they held the kiss as they slowly danced around the platform.

When their dance was over it was couple's dance, most of the couples got up to join Jack and Rose. Mr. Andrews smiled at Molly "Would ya like to dance Misses Brown?" he asked. "Sure Tom why not?" Molly grinned and took his hand, they went up on the platform too.

Fabrizio grinned at Helga "You dance with me sweet Helga?" he asked. She smiled and let him pull her close, she rested her head against his chest as they gently swayed back and forth. Mr. and Mrs. Dahl even got up to dance together.

Tommy and Bjorn stayed back at the table, Cora came over. Mr. and Mrs. Cartmell were also dancing. "I'll dance with you guys!" Cora said. Tommy chuckled and looked at Bjorn then at Cora. "Sure we'll dance with ya Cora!" he said. Cora grinned and pulled at both of their sleeves "Let's go!" she said.

Cora pulled them up and they formed a small circle, they held hands and danced around the room slowly. They dodged in and out between couples, they passed Fabrizio and Helga. They were already kissing. Tommy laughed "Look at those two!" he said.

"Fabrizio and Helga, sitting in a tree, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" Cora sang. Tommy and Bjorn burst out laughing. "Sing with me!" Cora said. Tommy laughed, he and Bjorn joined in.

"Fabrizio and Helga, sitting in a tree, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" they sang. "That's not it! That's not all, the baby's drinking alcohol!" Tommy added. They all laughed.

Fabrizio grinned. "I a' love you so much sweet Helga." he said. She smiled "Jeg elsker deg også" Fabrizio kissed her again and she rested her head against him. After a minute she looked up again "Du kommer to Minnesota with meg?" she asked. Fabrizio grinned "You think your mama and papa will a' be okay with that?" he asked. Helga shrugged and kissed him. Fabrizio was so happy, he had just gotten the invitation he'd secretly been waiting for.

Jack and Rose were dancing around slowly, looking deeply into eachother's eyes. "This is the happiest day of my entire life." Rose said. Jack grinned "Me too Rose, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me." he said. Rose put her head on Jack's shoulder. "I love you." she whispered. "I love you too, Rose." Jack whispered back.

Finally the couples dance ended and Rose, Jack, Fabrizio, Helga, Bjorn, Tommy, Cora, Molly, and Mr. Andrews all met up in the middle of the room. "That was fun but I heard there was pretty wild parties down here, how about some _real _music!" Molly suggested, she was laughing. Mr. Andrews nodded "Yes I'd like to hear some of that lively music I hear blasting everytime I walk past doing the ship inspections!"

"I JUST WANNA DANCE!" Molly shouted, she whooped. Jack and Rose laughed, Molly could have fun anywhere. Tommy grinned, he looked across the room at the steerage band who were drinking and talking.

"Hey Mick! How about some REAL music now? The lady over here doesn't think this party is lively enough!" Tommy shouted across the room to his friend Mick Hannigan. Mick was the leader and bagpipist for the band. "You got it Tommy!" Mick shouted back.

Mick turned to his band "John Ryan's Polka lads!" he yelled. The steerage band began to play and lively Irish music suddenly filled the room. "Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Molly shouted, kicking off her shoes. She jumped up on the platform and began to do a lively Irish jig, everyone gathered around cheering and clapping.

Fabrizio grinned at Helga, they began to skip around the room wildly. They made their way up onto the platform followed by Mr. Andrews. Fabrizio and Helga linked arms and spun around wildly, Mr. Andrews grabbed Molly and began to swing her around too. "Whoooo hoooo!" Molly yelled. Mr. Andrews laughed. Fabrizio was spinning Helga so fast her face was beginning to turn a bluish green. "Aaah Fabrizio!" Helga squealed. Fabrizio laughed "Yaaaay!" he yelled.

Tommy and Bjorn helped Cora onto the platform as well, they began to all spin in a fast circle. "Wheeeee!" Cora squealed happily. "Get up here!" Tommy yelled at Jack and Rose. They laughed "Okay!" Jack yelled back.

Jack helped Rose up on the platform, they linked arms and joined the others in the fast spinning. "Jack!" Rose was giggling hysterically. "YEAH!" Jack yelled. They all formed a big circle and spun around and around faster and faster. Fabrizio and Helga stepped into the middle of the circle, Fabrizio twirled her around and dipped her. "Oh Fabrizio!" Helga giggled.

Next Molly and Mr. Andrews broke away from the circle and swung eachother around again. The circle broke back into individual couples. "Hey let's see who can spin the fastest!" Jack suggested. "You're on!" Fabrizio yelled, he grinned at Helga. "We a' gonna whip them!" he said. Tommy and Bjorn grinned and looked at Cora "Come on Cora let's show these amatures how it's done!" Tommy challenged. Cora nodded excitedly.

Each couple linked arms and began to spin as fast as they possibly could. Helga screamed, she was extremely dizzy. Fabrizio chuckled "Yay yay!" he was yelling. Helga giggled tipsily. She felt like she was going to throw up, her face had a teal tint to it. Jack was spinning Rose faster and faster, she too was beginning to look a little off color. "Whee stop Jack! Oh God Jack!" Rose screamed, giggling madly.

Molly and Mr. Andrews was swinging Molly really fast too, Molly was laughing. "I shoulda booked a steerage ticket!" she yelled. Mr. Andrews chuckled "Maybe I should have too!" he admitted.

Tommy and Bjorn were spinning Cora as fast as they could. Cora giggled and screamed as she was whipped around and around. "This is fun!" she shouted happily.

When the song ended they all slowed to a halt. "WE WON!" Fabrizio yelled, kissing Helga. Helga ran off the platform and grabbed someone's empty beer glass, she threw up. "Yeah you guys definitely won!" Tommy cringed.

Rose struggled to catch her balance "Save me some room in that beer glass Helga!" she shouted. Rose ran off the platform too and threw up. "I think we can establish Jack and Rose came in a close second!" Tommy said, cringing again. They all nodded.

They all took a few minutes to catch their breath then Tommy yelled "Hey Mick how about Kesh Jig?" Mick nodded, the steerage band began to play another lively Irish tune.

Helga and Rose hopped back up on the platform. They all began dancing again. Fabrizio pulled Helga close to him, they were all smiley as they danced around on the platform. Jack and Rose had a dance battle against Molly and Mr. Andrews. "Molly I never knew you could dance like that!" Rose said. Molly chuckled "There's lots a things you don't know about me!" she said. Rose smiled, Jack grinned. They clapped for Molly as she kicked her feet up, down, and side to side.

When the song ended they all went back to their table for another round of beers, the steerage people could party all night. "What a way to end the voyage!" Mr. Andrews exclaimed happily. Molly grinned "I agree!" she said.

Fabrizio looked at Helga "You know what would a' make tonight even better?" he asked mischeviously. Helga bit her lip and giggled "Fabrizio!" she whispered. "We sneak out eh?" Fabrizio grinned. Helga glanced around the room looking for her parents, they were busy talking to their Finnish friend. "Okay din cabin." she said. Fabrizio smiled "My cabin you say?" Helga nodded. They waited until no one was looking and slipped away.

Jack, Rose, Tommy, and Bjorn all had beer with Molly and Mr. Andrews while Cora had a glass of water. "Well I just wanted to say thanks again for inviting me, I had a blast!" Molly said. Jack smiled "We're glad thanks for coming!" he said. Rose nodded "Yes!" she said. Mr. Andrews smiled "I'm glad you invited me as well. I also had more fun than I've had in a long time!" he said.

Rose smiled "Of course Mr. Andrews, you're like a second father to me." Mr. Andrews smiled "I appreciate that Rose." he said. Jack looked at Tommy "Hey where did Fabrizio and Helga go?-" Tommy shook his head, he was laughing. "I don't know, but I can guess!" he chuckled. Jack shook his head and laughed too. They all spent the rest of the night talking, drinking, laughing, and enjoying their last night on the RMS Titanic.

Much later that night Jack and Rose walked back to their cabin with Bjorn. When they opened the door Fabrizio and Olaus were already asleep, Jack could see a huge grin across Fabrizio's face even as he slept.

They all climbed in bed, Rose snuggled into Jack. "This was the best night ever..." Rose mumbled sleepily. Jack kissed her forehead "I know it was Rose." he mumbled back. Rose fell asleep right away but Jack lay awake for a little while. He had conquered the impossible, he had gotten Rose to fall in love with him. Now he really felt like the king of the world and he couldn't wait for the morning, he and Rose could finally begin their life together.


	13. Hellos, Goodbyes, and Happy Endings

_Author's Note; I would just like to thank all of you who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story as well as those who sent me suggestions. This has been my most successful fanfiction and probably my favorite and most fun to write. I really do appreciate all of the reviews and I hope you will check out some of my other fanfics. I sincerely hope you all enjoyed this story. Here is the final chapter-hope you like it! :)_

_**Hellos, Goodbyes, and Happy Endings; April 17th 1912**_

Fabrizio, The Gundersons, Jack, and Rose woke up to the voice of Captain Smith booming over some sort of loud speaker. He said;

"ATTENTION PASSENGERS, WE ARE APPROACHING NEW YORK HARBOR, PLEASE GATHER YOUR BELONGINGS AND BE READY TO DISEMBARK! ONCE YOU ARE UP AND READY STEERAGE WILL GATHER IN THE GENERAL ROOM, SECOND CLASS IN THE LIBRARY, AND FIRST CLASS IN THE LOUNGE!"

Jack rubbed his eyes and looked at Rose "I guess we're getting ready to dock." he said. Fabrizio and the Gundersons jumped out of their bunks. Fabrizio brushed his teeth and got dressed while the Gundersons gathered their things. Rose squinted and sat up next to Jack in bed, she smiled "This is so exciting!" she said. Jack grinned and slowly swung his feet over the side of the bunk.

Fabrizio got his things together and put his blue hat on, he looked out the porthole behind the Gundersons' bed. "I finally be in America!" he said happily. Jack laughed "You're not there yet Fab, once we get in the harbor you will be!" he said. Fabrizio nodded "Si I know!" he said.

Fabrizio crossed the room to the door with Bjorn and Olaus "We're a' gonna go wait in the general room." Fabrizio said. Bjorn and Olaus nodded, Fabrizio said "You meet us in there when you're ready!" Jack nodded "Okay." he said. Fabrizio and the Gundersons walked past Helga's cabin, Fabrizio knocked on the door but there was no answer. "They must a' already be up!" he said.

They walked to the general room, the Dahl family was already in there as were Tommy Ryan and the Cartmells. Fabrizio grinned and walked over to Helga "Good morning!" he said happily. She smiled "Hei Fabrizio." she said. Fabrizio sat down next to her on the bench "I a' wish I could stay with you Helga, I a' never wanna leave you" he said. Helga tilted her head down towards him "Kommer to Minnesota." she said in a hushed tone. Fabrizio looked at Helga's parents, they weren't paying attention.

"I a' don't know you think your mama and papa will be okay with it?" he asked. Helga shrugged and looked over at her father, he was reading some Norwegian newspaper. "Pappa!" she whispered, nudging him. "Ja Helga?" Olaf asked, taking off his reading glasses and putting down the paper.

"Fabrizio kommer to Minnesota with oss?" she asked with puppy dog eyes. Olaf looked at his daughter like she was crazy "Hva?" he asked. Helga batted her eyelashes "Vennglist Pappa?" she asked. Olaf rubbed his forehead taking in what she just asked him "Du want Fabrizio to kommer to Minnesota with oss?" he asked. Helga nodded.

Olaf shook his head. He didn't want to just start inviting people to come with them, Dahl Farm was big, but it wasn't _that _big. "Vennglist Pappa, jeg elsker ham!" Helga pleaded in a hushed tone. Olaf looked down at his daughter, then at Fabrizio. Fabrizio shrugged. He turned to Mrs. Dahl and whispered in her ear, she shrugged.

Olaf looked back at Helga "Fine Fabrizio kommer too." he said. Helga's eyes lit up, she squeezed her father tightly and then turned to squeeze Fabrizio equally tightly. Olaf chuckled. "Whoa there Helga!" Fabrizio laughed. Helga nor Fabrizio could stop smiling "I so happy now!" Helga said. Fabrizio kissed her, "Me too!" he said.

Tommy walked over with Olaus and Bjorn. "I heard some officers talking out on the deck, we'll be in the harbor in about 15 minutes." Tommy said. The Gundersons nodded. "Ja, vi go out för smoke och vi hör den officers talking." Bjorn said. Tommy looked at Fabrizio "What are you grinnin' about?" he asked.

Fabrizio grinned wider "I a' go to Minnesota too!" he announced happily. Helga hugged him again "Ja Fabrizio kommer too!" she said. Tommy laughed "Ah I see!" he said.

Olaf Dahl looked over and smiled, he was happy that his daughter was so happy. Fabrizio caught Mr. Dahl's eye "Grazie signore." he mouthed. Olaf nodded with a smile. He motioned for Fabrizio to follow him outside. "Oh I be right back!" Fabrizio said to Tommy, the Gundersons, and Helga. He got up and followed Helga's father outside.

Tommy looked at Bjorn Gunderson "I wonder what that was about?" he said. Bjorn shrugged "Don't know!" he said. Tommy looked down at Helga, she was just sitting there smiling obliviously to anything else going on around her.

Once outside Olaf turned to face Fabrizio. "Du marry min datter?" he asked. Fabrizio looked at Mr. Dahl in suprised shock, was he finally getting Mr. Dahl's approval? He smiled "Si signore, I would like to, but only if it is alright with you." he said. Olaf smiled "I give du min blessing, min Helga er so happy og at make meg happy."

Fabrizio grinned "Really?" he asked. Olaf nodded "Ja, if du going to live på Dahl Farm du marry min Helga." he smiled. Fabrizio was overwhelmed with happiness and before he knew what he was doing he ran and hugged Mr. Dahl, basically tackling him. "Au!" Olaf yelped, Fabrizio had stepped on his foot.

"I so sorry signore!" Fabrizio apologized. Olaf chuckled "Det er okay." he said. Fabrizio smiled. "Kommer back in." Olaf started walking back to the general room, Fabrizio followed.

"What was that about?" Tommy asked Fabrizio when they got back. Fabrizio grinned "Mr. Dahl give me permission to propose to Helga!" Tommy's mouth dropped "That's awesome Fabri!" he clapped him on the back. Fabrizio grinned again "Si I know!" he said.

Cora came running up to them from across the room. "Hey where's Uncle Jack?" she asked, bouncing up and down. Fabrizio and Tommy laughed "They're a' coming soon!" Fabrizio said. Cora nodded "I can't wait to dock!" she said. "Why's that?" Tommy asked. Cora grinned "We are going to stay with my aunt in that New York place." she said.

Tommy nodded "That sounds fun!" Cora nodded "What about you Tommy?" she asked. Tommy chuckled "I'm meetin' some friends from Ireland in Indiana, we are going to try and start a potato farming business." he said. Cora smiled and looked at Bjorn "You?" she asked. Bjorn explained about himself and Olaus going to North Dakota. "That's cool Mr. Bjorn!" she said. Bjorn smiled.

She looked at Fabrizio "How about you Fabrizio?" she asked. "Where are you and Uncle Jack going now?" Fabrizio grinned "Actually I'm a' not going with 'Uncle' Jack, I'm a' gonna go with Helga and her mama and papa to Minnesota." Cora's eyes widened "Oh I see!" she giggled.

Jack and Rose got dressed and gathered all their things. "Okay let's go wait in the general room with everyone else!" Jack said. Rose smiled "I'm so so excited!" she said as they left the room.

They walked down the hall to the general room. Once they walked in the whole room was filled with passengers and their luggage. "Man it's crowded in here!" Jack said as they slowly made their way through the crowd to the back of the room. Rose nodded "I'm not even claustrophobic but this is a little much..." she said.

They made their way to the back of the room. The Gundersons, Cartmells, Dahls, Fabrizio, and Tommy were all crowded around by a bench. "Hey everyone!" Jack said happily. Cora ran up and jumped on him. "Hey Cora!" he laughed.

"So when do we dock?" Jack asked. Tommy thought for a second "Probably about 5 more minutes and we'll be there." he said. Jack nodded and looked at Rose "This is so crazy Rose, in 5 minutes we're free to go explore and begin our life together!" he said. Rose smiled, Jack pulled her close to him and kissed her. "This is insane Jack...I love it!" Rose said, taking a breath.

Finally Captain Smith came back on the speaker. He said;

"WE HAVE DOCKED IN NEW YORK HARBOR PLEASE EXIT THE SHIP THROUGH THE APPROPRIATE PASSAGEWAYS."

Tommy grinned "We're here!" he said. Cora jumped up and down "Yay! Yay! Yay!" she squealed. Bert Cartmell chuckled and picked her up "Calm down Cora I know it's so exciting isn't it?" Cora nodded enthusiastically "Oh yes daddy I can't wait!" she said.

They all picked up their luggage and got in the long exit line. "This is a long line daddy!" Cora commented. Bert laughed "I suppose it is Cora!" he said. Fabrizio was hugging Helga around the waist "I'm a' the happiest man in the whole world right now!" he whispered. She giggled and turned to kiss him. The Gundersons were talking to eachother in excited Swedish.

Jack was grinning and Rose was rocking on her heels excitedly. "I love you Jack! Thank you for helping me escape, now we can be free! For the first time in my life I can do whatever I want!" Rose said. Jack smiled "You're so welcome Rose." He kissed her. Tommy had his luggage in one hand, twiddling his thumbs.

Finally they got to the exit passageway, Officer Lightholler was standing at the exit. "We hope you enjoyed your stay aboard the RMS Titanic." Lightholler was saying as people exited the ship. "Thanks!" Jack replied happily as he passed through, Rose smiled.

They made their way down the ramp, more crew members were standing around pointing the many, confused steerage passengers towards Ellis Island. They stepped off the ramp onto New York Harbor. The Statue of Liberty was looking down at them with her golden torch. "Lady Liberty, that has a nice ring to it don't you think?" Rose asked with a smile. Jack grinned "Sure does Rose, sure does." he said. They made their way through a large crowd of people, mothers were scolding and yelling at their children in multiple languages as the various children ran around excitedly.

They all huddled together in a circle to say goodbye. "Hey Fabrizio, we're taking Rose to the Santa Monica Pier for the honeymoon!" Jack said. Fabrizio smiled sheepishly. "Actually Jack, I'm a' going to Minnesota." he said. Jack looked at him for a second "Oh, wow, really?" he asked. Fabrizio grinned "Si I go live with Helga's family, her daddy give me his blessing and I'm a' gonna ask her to marry me." he whispered. Jack grinned too "Wow that's great Fabrizio!" he said.

They walked back and joined the circle. The Cartmells were the first to say goodbye. Cora hugged Jack, Rose, Tommy, Fabrizio, Helga, and Bjorn. "Thanks for having so much fun with me! Uncle Jack will you write me?" Cora smiled. Jack grinned "Of course I will Cora!" he said. Bert Cartmell smiled and took a piece of paper out of his pocket. He wrote something down and handed it to Jack, "Our address." he said. "Thanks." Jack replied with a smile.

Cora hugged everyone one last time and walked away with her parents, she waved back at them grinning happily. "Bye Uncle Jack!" she shouted. "Bye Cora!" Jack shouted back.

Next the Gundersons said goodbye. "Goodbye du all!" Bjorn said happily. He hugged them all, Olaus smiled and hugged them next. Bjorn wrote down their address and gave it to Tommy "Du write och tell mig all about din potato business!" he said. Tommy chuckled "I'll do that Bjorn, thanks!" he said. Bjorn wrote down his address a second time and handed it to Fabrizio "If din ever in North Dakota." he said. He knew Minnesota and North Dakota were right next to eachother. "Grazie and good luck!" Fabrizio said. Bjorn smiled "Du too." he said.

"Bye Bjorn, Olaus." Jack said giving them each one last hug. Even Helga's father gave them a hug and wished them good luck. "Tack Mr. Dahl." Bjorn said. They began to walk away, "WAIT!" Fabrizio said suddenly. They turned around.

"Before everybody goes I a' wanna do something." he said. Everyone stared at him as he got down on one knee in front of Helga. Helga was looking down at him confused, he gently took her hand in his own.

"Helga, I know it has a' not been long but I love you. I love you so much, you a' mean the world to me Helga, you make me the happiest man in the whole world. So with your father's blessing I ask you, Helga Dahl will you make me happy man? Will you marry me?" Fabrizio choked out. He continued "I no have a ring but I will get you one. I love you."

Helga's mouth dropped open, happy tears welled in her eyes. "Oh Fabrizio jeg elsker deg! Ja! Tusen times ja!" she cried jumping into his arms as he stood up. Fabrizio grinned and twirled her around in his arms. They kissed. Mr. and Mrs. Dahl smiled, Jack, Rose, Olaus, Bjorn, and Tommy clapped.

Jack, Tommy, and the Gundersons went over and patted Fabrizio on the back. They congratulated them as did Rose. "Vi send invitations soon." Olaf announced. Tommy and the Gundersons smiled as did Jack and Rose. "We'll be waiting!" Tommy said. Bjorn and Olaus gave Fabrizio and Helga one last hug, then they walked away.

Now it was just Jack, Rose, Tommy, and the Dahls. Olaf looked at his pocket watch "Vi har to go soon." he said. Fabrizio turned to Jack "It's been a' so great Jack. And a' like Mr. Dahl said we send you wedding invitations soon so is not goodbye yet." he said. Jack smiled and hugged his friend "I'm proud of you ragazzo mio, goodbye for now and see you soon buddy!" he said. Fabrizio grinned "Grazie Jack."

Fabrizio hugged Tommy too. "Good luck Tommy!" he said. Tommy smiled "You too Fabrizio, it was great meeting you!" he said. Tommy gave Fabrizio the adress to his friend's house where he would be staying for the time being. "Grazie Tommy, I write you soon!" Fabrizio said hugging him again. Rose said goodbye to Helga "Thank you for being my maid of honor and helping with Jack's plan, it was really nice getting to know you, and again, congratulations on your engagement!" she said. Helga smiled and gave her a hug. "Takk og du er velkommen." she replied.

The Dahls and Fabrizio said their last goodbyes and gave some last hugs. Then they started walking towards the Ellis Island building. "Goodbye!" Fabrizio shouted, waving back at them. Helga and her parents also waved.

"Goodbye!" Jack and Tommy shouted at the same time, Rose smiled and waved. Tommy turned to face Jack and Rose. "Well I guess it's time for me to say goodbye too!" he said. Jack smiled "I guess so. Hey it was really nice getting to know you." he said. Tommy hugged him tightly "I'll see ya soon Jack-o you better believe it!" he chuckled.

Jack smiled "See ya Tommy!" he said. Tommy hugged Rose next "And you, for a rich girl you were quite a firecracker! You really suprised me, I didn't think ya would fall for Jack here as he drooled over ya but ya did! It was a pleasure gettin' to know ya ma'am, Mrs. Dawson." he said. Rose hugged him back "Thank you Tommy, it was lovely getting to know you as well and I look forward to seeing you again soon!" she said.

Tommy smiled "See ya!" he said. He walked away smiling and waving. Jack and Rose waved back happily "Bye Tommy!" they shouted together. Once Tommy was out of sight it was just Jack and Rose.

Jack pulled Rose close to him and they kissed. Rose pulled away and looked deep into Jack's eyes, she brushed some hair away from his eyes and caressed his face gently.

"I love you Jack." she said. Jack grinned and kissed her forehead "I love you too Rose." he said. Rose looked over at all the people getting off the ship. She saw her mother walking with Cal and ducked behind Jack.

She caught snippets of their conversation, her mother was going to try for Cal's father. "Oh how disgusting!" Rose whispered, Jack shook his head equally disgusted. "That's so wrong, ugh she's so typical and and-" Jack put his finger to Rose's lips, shushing her.

"That's not your problem anymore. You're free now and you never, ever, have to go back." he said. Rose looked up at him, she realized he was absolutely right. She was free now. She kissed Jack again. They began to walk towards Ellis Island together, talking about their trip to the Santa Monica Pier and other travel plans. They could now officially begin their life together.

For the first time in 17 years Rose DeWitt Bukater was free.


End file.
